Creando Amores
by Val B
Summary: Harvar y Jackie estan cansados de que Kim y Ox jamas admitan que se quieren, o simplemente que no se odian. Por eso deciden entrar en accion. Conece a los futuros cupidos del Shibusen.
1. El Plan Maestro

-¡Kim! ¡Mi preciosa y linda Kim! ¡La persona más hermosa de todo el colegio! ¡La chica más buena y dulce que existe! ¡Mi querida Kim!- gritaba un cierto chico mientras estiraba una mano hacia una cierta chica en medio de uno de los pasillos de su escuela, en medio de una multitud de personas que miraba con curiosidad y entre risitas tanto a Ox como la mal afortunada Kim.

-¡Ox, ya déjame en paz!- dijo la joven con las mejillas altamente sonrojadas mientras fulminaba al chico, que la acababa de avergonzar, con la mirada.

-Pero es que me pregun—

-¡No!- dijo la chica molesta con Ox mientras ella se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta del chico con lentes.

-Pero—

-¡Ya! ¿Por qué me sigues dejando en ridículo?-Dijo la niña mientras le daba una fuerte pisada al suelo y apretaba sus manos en dos puños.

Harvar soltó un gran y profundo suspiro mientras terminaba de mirar la escena. Así era todos los días últimamente, Ox le decía algo a Kim, Kim quedaba en vergüenza y Ox era rechazado. Todos los santos días Ox terminaba rechazado o simplemente ignorado, pero todo el mundo solo pensaba en los pobres de Kim y de Ox que nunca podían terminar una buena conversación. Nadie pensaba en como esto afectaba a las armas de aquellos dos, los pobres de Harvar y Jackie que siempre, cada vez que los otros dos se hablaban, terminaban siendo a los que los otros dos terminaban descargando todos sus sentimientos de frustración después de cada acto de vergüenza, durante cada estación, cada mes, cada semana, todos y cada uno de los días las dos desafortunadas armas tenían que aguantarse lo que decían sus técnicos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. De verdad era extremadamente frustrante tener que acoplar al Ox sufriendo y a la Kim avergonzada todos los días sin que la situación cambie ni un poco. Incluso Harvar a veces intentaba distraer a Ox con otra cosa, como por ejemplo amenazándolo para que no se le ocurriera salir del salón hasta que el terminara la tarea, cosa que ni siquiera empezaba a hacer.

Pero por esta razón Harvar el día de hoy, a diferencia de los demás, en vez de ir al consuelo de su técnico alzo la vista para mirar a Jackie y le hizo una pequeña y disimulada seña para que la chica supiera que el quería hablar con ella; la chica asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su avergonzada y frustrada amiga.

Harvar dio otro suspiro y miro hacia abajo, donde Ox se encontraba en el suelo lamentando su suerte, la horriblemente frustrante suerte que no dos, si no cuatro personas se tenían que aguantar a diario. El chico de lentes y cabeza prácticamente calva se encontraba en una posición sobre actuada y dramática de dolor, el sufrimiento era notorio en su cara y todavía tenia una de sus manos estirada en la dirección que había desaparecido su amada. Harvar volteo los ojos y se agacho para estar mas a la altura de el agonizante.

-Ox, ¿Por qué le gritas si sabes que no lo aguanta?- dijo el arma con mucha razón mientras asesinaba con la mirada a un par de personas que todavía miraban el espectáculo, las personas al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Harvar se alejaban rápidamente y así Harvar consiguió que el chico a su lado ya no fuera el centro de atención de las personas que se encontraban cerca.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar, tengo que expresar mis sentimientos cada vez que la veo- dijo el adolescente mientras dejaba caer todo su cuerpo al piso en tristeza.

-Entonces exprésate en voz baja - dijo el otro mientras tomaba a su técnico por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba del suelo de un solo tirón.

-Es que no me puedo controlar- dijo Ox mientras jugaba con sus dedos de la mano.

-Entonces mejor empieza a practicar - dijo Harvar mientras empezaba a caminar lento y Ox se enderezaba y lo alcanzaba.

-¿Tu crees que si se lo digo mas callado me dirá que si?-dijo Ox con un tono esperanzado.

-No- la depresión de Ox volvió –pero puede ser que te preste atención- dijo Harvar antes de voltear a ver a Ox – ¿Que clase nos toca?-

-Sid- dijo Ox con una voz deprimente y aburrida. –Creo que le gusta que le grite, hoy no me golpeo- dijo el técnico pensativamente y Harvar no pudo aguantar soltar una pequeña sonrisa y negar con su cabeza, es que para ser el tipo que tiene la calificación mas alta del salón un pedazo de pan sabia mas de chicas que el.

Ambos caminaron lentamente entre la multitud de estudiantes si decirse ni una palabra, Harvar simplemente no tenia ganas de hacer ningún comentario y Ox iba reflexionando sobre su vida, o Kim, no hay mucha diferencia.

Harvar iba pensando en que podría ser una buena idea para resolver los problemas entre Ox y Kim, sabia que Jackie le iba a preguntar, pero sinceramente no tenia idea de que hacer para ayudar a esos dos. Una de las opciones era que Ox no gritara, por supuesto, pero no tenia idea de que mas hacer…probablemente encerrarlos con llave a los dos en una habitación por 24 horas daría resultados positivos…o mas odio, probablemente la segunda. Pero en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, así que se dedico a pensar que podrían hacer Jackie y el para mejorar la relación de Ox y Kim.

Harvar estaba muy distraído pensando, eso hasta que escucho a unas chicas hablar a lo lejos.

-¡No aguanto para la fiesta de Navidad! ¡Ya compre mi vestido y escuche que Milo me iba a invitar a Gina! ¡Ya quiero ver su reacción!-

*Luz ilumina a Harvar con canto de ángeles de música de fondo*

Y así a Harvar le llego una idea que iba a funcionar. A Harvar le llego LA idea. La salvación. Ya sabia que iban a hacer Jackie y el para salvar la relación de Ox y Kim, en menos de una semana y con resultados positivos, probablemente. Harvar sonrió el resto del camino al salón. Oh si, Harvar le agradecía al mundo por las chismosas.

Cuando los dos muchachos entraron al salón Harvar se dio cuenta de cómo Ox comenzaba a buscar inmediatamente a Kim con la mirada, probablemente para sentarse cerca de ella; cosa que hoy, a diferencia de los otros días, si ayudaría a Harvar ya que si Ox se sentaba con Kim Jackie también estaría cerca. Harvar mientras entraba al salón dejo disimuladamente que su mirada cayera sobre una chica con la que había quedado para hablar, y al conseguirla se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba. Harvar la saludo con la cabeza y ella le devolvió el saludo y señalo a un asiento al lado de ella respectivamente vacío. Harvar se dio la vuelta para decirle a Ox donde se iba a sentar pero al voltear Ox ya no estaba, así que decidió ir a sentarse junto a Jackie.

-Espero que tengas una idea productiva- dijo la Jackie mientras Harvar ocupaba su puesto.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo el chico sin ocultar la sonrisa de su cara.

Y asi la clase comenzó como la mayoría de los días, Sid explicando cosas que normalmente Harvar ya sabia gracias a las largas explicaciones de Ox, algún alumno haciendo algo incoherente o que llame la atención, normalmente Black Star, y los alumnos que dormían.

Los pensamientos de Harvar se vieron interrumpidos cuando Jackie rasgo un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y lo rodó con su mano hasta que quedara enfrente da Harvar.

"_¿Que piensas hacer?"_decía el papel de cuaderno con una letra impecable, el chico sonrió al acodarse de su plan maestro.

"_Sabes de el baile de Navidad?" _

"_Por supuesto, es de lo único que se ha hablado por semanas" _Harvar tuvo que contener la sonrisa al leer esto, pero se apuro al escribir su repuesta.

"_Pues hagamos que Kim y Ox vayan juntos"_

Harvar escucho como Jackie resoplaba con la nariz y escribía apuradamente su opinión en la hoja de papel.

"_¿Como crees que Kim dirá que si?"_

"_Lo __hará mientras Ox no sea un idiota, porque ambos sabemos que Kim no odia a Ox."_

Jackie esta vez se tardo pensando su respuesta. Harvar miro disimuladamente a la chica y vio que respectivamente estaba mirando al papel de una forma reflexiva, luego vio como volvía a escribir en el pedazo de papel.

"_Cierto. Pero como __harás para que Ox no grite y/o arruine la conversación inmediatamente?"  
_

"_Haciéndolo entrar en razón."_

"_¿Amenazándolo?"_

"_No exactamente…"_

Harvar sonrío al ver a la chica voltear los ojos y seguir escribiendo.

"Cuenta conmigo. Que hago?"

"_Tu:_

_Dile a Kim que trate de escuchar a Ox con más paciencia._

_Cuando te diga que no y que mejor van ustedes dos juntas dile que ya tienes cita._

_Cuando quede desamparada y deprimida por el hecho de que no tiene pareja dile que Ox no parece tan mala persona y que piensas que es lo correcto escucharlo._

_Dile que tu cambio de actitud en cuanto a Ox es porque 'inserta escusa'_

_Yo: _

_Le diré a Ox que hacer."_

Harvar no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su plan maestro, estaba seguro de que funcionaria, a menos de que no funcionara. Pero ese detalle podía ser ignorado. Harvar se sentía orgulloso de su plan, estaba seguro de que serviría para resolver los problemas entre Ox y Kim. Su sonrisa era notable cuando le paso el pedazo de papel a Jackie.

En el momento que la chica puso sus ojos en ese papel los mismos se agrandaron y Harvar veía como la chica apretaba cada vez mas fuerte su lápiz mientras leía la nota. Al detenerse volteo su cabeza para mirar directamente a Harvar sin ningún disimulo. La chica aun tenia la mirada sorprendida y su boca se movió de una forma que Harvar pudo entender que decían –¿QUE?-

El chico solo le sonrío a Jackie y asintió con su cabeza relajadamente. La chica inmediatamente regreso a escribir intensamente en la hoja de papel, parecía que humo estaba a punto de salir de la punta de aquel pobre lápiz.

Harvar tuvo que atrapar la hoja de papel en el aire ya que Jackie la había tirado con demasiada intensidad. Por suerte Sid no se dio cuenta, o al menos eso parecía.

Harvar miro por unos segundos la hoja de papel en su mano y luego la desdoblo rápidamente.

"_Esta bien, admitire que tu idea no apesta del todo Aunque admito que será una misión imposible hacer que Kim tenga la suficiente paciencia para de hecho aceptar ir con Ox al baile, pero bueno, no hay nada que perder. Pero encontré un mínimo detalle que podría afectar al plan:_

_¿Como rayos sabes que Ox te __hará caso?_

_¿De donde crees que sacare una cita cuando Kim y yo YA __habíamos quedado en ir juntas?_

_¿Qué haremos si tu plan 'maestro' no sirve?"_

Harvar dio un largo suspiro al ver lo poco convencida que estaba Jackie, pero de todos formas decidió responderle a la chica.

"_Numero 1: Ox siempre me hace caso._

_Numero 2: Dile que yo te invite. Y no pudiste resistirme._

_Numero 3: Mi plan maestro servirá."_

Y, bueno, honestamente, Jackie se callo de su silla al leer el papel. De la risa. Si, no fue uno de los momentos más memorables de la vida de Harvar. Pero el fin justifica los medios.

Bueno, por suerte cuando Sid pregunto que le pasaba a Jackie ella fue lo suficientemente disimulada para inventar la escusa de que recordó algo que le paso el día anterior, poco convincente, pero sirvió. Cuando la chica volvió a subirse a su silla ayudada por Kim aun se le movían los hombros de la risa contenida, pero al menos estaba mas calmada.

Al pasar los minutos ya Jackie no era el centro de atención del salon y alli fue cuando decidió susurrarle algo a Harvar.

-¿De verdad crees que diré que eres irresistible?- dijo la chica aun con las mejillas enrojecidas de la carcajada que acababa de hacer.

-¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea?- dijo Harvar cruzando los brazos y mirando a Jackie con cara de ¿-Acaso-crees-que-tendrás-una-mejor-idea-que-la-mía-?

La chica negó con la cabeza –No, pero estoy segura que se me ocurrirá algo mejor que eso para finalizar el día- susurro la chica mientras acomodaba sus libros para cuando sonara la campana.

-¿Trato?-dijo Harvar estirando uno de sus brazos hacia Jackie.

La chica miro el brazo de Harvar por un par de segundos para luego subir el suyo lentamente y antes de tomar la mano de Harvar dijo la palabra que el chico ya esperaba desde hace rato:

–Trato-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! ¡IDIOTA!!!! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!- grito Jackie mientras le daba una chamuscada a Harvar con su mano vuelta arma, ya que Harvar le habia electrocutado la mano a ella.

La carcajada de Harvar todavía era audible para todo el salón y mientras se acercaba a Jackie su sonrisa era evidente en su cara.

-Por reírte de mi- susurro el chico con una sonrisa picara en su cara mientras se acercaba a la puerta del salón para salir del lugar junto a Ox, quien lo miraba extrañamente.

-Jackie y Harvar- se escucho la voz de Sid por todo el salón.

-Están castigados. ¿De verdad creyeron que no me di cuenta de las notas que se pasaban?- dijo Sid mirando a los dos adolescentes con una mirada incrédula.

-Demonios- susurro Harvar mientras escuchaba como las chismosas del salón comenzaban a emparejarlos a Jackie y a el y caminaba lentamente hacia el escritorio de Sid.

Bueno, al menos eso facilitaría el hecho de que Jackie acepte la parte de ir con el al baile del plan…

* * *

Dejen reviews para una autora que se alimenta de ellos!!! o llorare T.T

:3


	2. La LARGA Navidad

Notas de la autora:

ESTE CAPITULO ES DEMASIADO LARGO, SI NO TIENES PACIENCIA O NO TE GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA PUES ACONSEJO QUE TE LARGUES.

Personalmente si me gusto el capi, pero me quedo demasiado largo T.T lo siento, pero bueno, es el capitulo de Navidad, eso no pasa todos los días…

Buena suerte leyendo!

El chico sonreía mientras veía a su reflexión en el espejo y recordaba lo que había logrado durante la semana.

Harvar estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo, aquí estaba acomodando su corbata mientras se preparaba para el baile de navidad en el que el consiguió que fueran Kim y Ox juntos.

_Flashback._

_-Kim por favor podrías ir al baile conmigo?- dijo Ox, impresionantemente en voz y Kim habían cumplido su trabajo. Lo único que quedaba era ver si funcionaba._

_Después de haber ido al castigo ambas armas habían quedado en poner su plan en marcha, Harvar y Jackie fueron inmediatamente a hablar con Ox y Kim para que mejoraran su relación._

_Harvar inmediatamente fue con Ox. La conversación que Harvar y Ox tuvieron fue muy rápida, Harvar fue muy directo. El arma solo le dijo a su técnico que para que Kim le dijera que si tenia que ser mas disimulado y tener mas paciencia, así Kim reconsideraría la opción de ir con el. Inmediatamente Ox salio corriendo a pedirle a Kim que fuera su cita para el baile._

_Mientras eso pasaba Jackie le contaba a Kim sobre como había hablado con Harvar y el le había dicho lo mucho que Ox la quería y que de verdad no era mala persona, Kim se había extrañado demasiado por la repentinamente cambiada actitud, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada cuando vio como Ox venia corriendo hacia ella con un ramo de flores en la mano._

_Y allí estaban, Ox inclinado enfrente de Kim pidiéndole que sea su cita y Kim con la cara mas sonrojada que había tenido en su vida. Alrededor de ellos las personas se habían reunido para ver la propuesta y Harvar y Jackie, cada uno detrás de su técnico, veían concentrados como iba a terminar el plan en el que habían estado miraba a Kim con los ojos llenos de esperanza esperando la respuesta de Kim, y esperaba que ella dijera que si ya que había hecho todo lo que Harvar le habia recomendado._

_Y alli estaba Kim, eligiendo si debería ir con Ox, de verdad a la chica no le caía mal Ox pero el chico había demostrado ser molesto e insistente por mucho tiempo, así que no sabia si aceptar pasar el baile de navidad con el seria la mejor idea. Pero su decisión no podía tardar mas tiempo y de un solo golpe le arranco las flores de la mano a Harvar._

_- Lo haré, pero no hagas arrepentirme- dijo la extremadamente sonrojada chica dándole un suave golpe con el ramo de flores en la cabeza a Ox. _

_El millón de aws y exclamaciones de ternura y amor de los espectadores de la escena fueron disminuidos por el enorme y enamorado grito eufórico de Ox. _

_-¡No te preocupes Kim!- grito el chico antes de soltar una gran carcajada de alegría, y si te fijabas podrías haber visto como los mismos Harvar y Jackie se daban una sonrisa de éxito a cada uno antes de irse saltando de alegría hacia sus técnicos. _

_Si, ya los problemas terminarían, o eso parecía._

_Fin del Flashback_

Harvar termino de acomodar su traje y decidió ir a darle una vuelta a Ox, la ultima vez que lo había visto era una bola de nervios sin cordura alguna.

El arma camino lentamente hacia la salida de su cuarto y volteo la fria manija de metal para entrar a la sala.

Y allí vio a Ox, comiéndose las uñas en posición fetal sobre el sofa.

Harvar tuvo que aguantar soltar una carcajada.

Cuando Hartar abrio la puerta el técnico que estaba sentado dio un salto y volteo inmediatamente para ver quien había emitido aquel sonido, y cuando vio a Harvar empezó a mover las manos incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué pasa si al final si soy el idiota que ella cree que soy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me veo bien? ¿Le debería llevar un regalo? ¿Qué pasa si se la comió un oso mientras caminaba hacia la escuela? ¿Qué pasa si los ambientalistas no me dejan asesinar al oso? ¿Qué pasaría si ignorara a los ambientalistas? ¿Qué pasa si soy asesinado en el camino a la fiesta y no se que paso con el oso y con Kim?¿QUE HARE SI ME ATACAN LOS AMBIENTALISTAS Y EL OSO? Harvar, que hago?!-

-Oh rayos.- susurro Harvar con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver a su amigo en medio de un ataque de nervios. Nunca pensó que viviría para ver a Ox actuar así. El arma al ver que no se había movido desde que Ox lanzo el millón de preguntas decidió ir a sentarse al lado de su técnico y colocar una mano sobre su hombro. –Estarás bien. Te lo digo yo.- dijo Harvar intentando consolar a Ox, técnicamente.

-Detesto a los osos…- dijo Ox mientras escondia su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Estarás bien- dijo Harvar mientras se levantaba y levantaba a Ox por el cuello de su traje para ayudarlo a parar –Vamos, se nos hace tarde-

Y estas fueron las ultimas dos palabras que se compartieron los amigos antes de partir hacia la fiesta de navidad. En el camino Ox se veía mas relajado y Harvar notaba como cada vez su técnico se alegraba mas, seguía nervioso, pero estaba emocionado por ver a Kim. Harvar de verdad estaba feliz por su técnico, había conseguido a una chica que lo hacia feliz. En el camino Harvar pensó mucho sobre como terminaría esta noche, habían dos posibilidades: el fracaso o la victoria. Harvar prefería la segunda, pero no ignoraba que la primera también se hacia notar, y con la relación que tenían Ox y Kim no importa lo mucho que se querían, el fracaso era una posibilidad casi inminente; pero Harvar tenia un sentimiento positivo de que esta noche si saldrían bien las cosas. Y que nadie terminaría siendo comido por un oso.

Cuando Ox y Harvar llegaron al colegio notaron como el ambiente era completamente diferente a los días normales de clase. Esta noche todo se encontraba decorado con numerosas luces, guirnaldas, decoraciones, e incluso dulces; todo Shibusen parecía un enorme árbol de Navidad. Los estudiantes, a diferencia de los demás días, venían todos vestidos muy elegantes, con tacones y trajes de vestir, todos irradiaban alegría y entusiasmo. El olor a comida y a pino navideño llenaba las narices de todos y la música y los animados rumores y elogios de los estudiantes era lo único que se escuchaban por todo el colegio.

Ambos chicos, Harvar y Ox, tuvieron que soltar una enorme sonrisa al ver su colegio aparentemente alejado de cualquier señal de imperfección o maldad, dejando solo la felicidad y la diversión en el ambiente adentro y fuera de la escuela.

Y la sonrisa de Ox se agrando aun mas cuando vio a Kim a lo lejos y contuvo un grito en forma de elogio.

Kim se veía hermosa. Traía un vestido al que no pudo saber su forma ni su color. Traia un peinado en el que ni siquiera se fijo. Traía accesorios que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar. Porque allí estaba ella, la Kim, esperándolo a el no importa cuanto el le hubiera fallado antes a ella, y eso significaba mucho para el.

No importa cuantas ganas de vomitar le hubiera dado ese pensamiento a Harvar de la cursilería si de verdad lo hubiera escuchado.

Después de la primera reacción que tuvo Ox al ver a Kim el técnico comenzó a trotar entre el montón de estudiantes hacia donde estaba la chica quien no lo había visto ya que estaba volteada.

Pero eso se soluciono con el pequeño toque que le dio Ox al hombro de Kim. La chica inmediatamente volteo y soltó una pequeña pero notable sonrisa al verlo.

-Hola Kim- dijo Ox en su suspiro de niño enamorado.

-Hola Ox- dijo la chica antes de ver al arma del otro –Hola Harvar… ¿No vienes con nadie al baile?-

La cara de impresión de Harvar fue notada por los dos técnicos antes de que Jackie se parara enfrente de el.

-Es mi cita- dijo Jackie volteando su cara hacia otro lado para no ver la reacción de Kim y Ox, aunque si pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de Harvar.

-ESTE ERA TU PAREJA SECRETA DE LA QUE NO ME QUERIAS HABLAR?- grito la impresionada Kim con los ojos abiertos de par en par señalando a Harvar con un dedo índice amenazador.

-si- dijo Jackie cruzándose los brazos.

-SI- dijo Harvar en voz alta. –Entonces nosotros dos nos vamos, diviértanse- dijo Harvar jalando a Jackie fuera de la escena para dejar a los otros dos solos. Aunque no pudo evitar oir como la gente alrededor de ellos decía como el rumor de que Jackie y Harvar salían si era cierto.

-Lo lamentaran algún día- susurro Harvar entre dientes mientras se alejaba con Jackie de Kim y Ox.

Mientras tanto los dos técnicos se habían quedado en silencio desde que Harvar y Jackie salieron procesando la información. Después de unos cuantos minutos de mirar en la dirección en la que los otros dos se habían ido Kim fue la primera en hablar, hablar incoherencias, pero hablar.

-Eh, Emh…Ah…T…T-Tu…sabias?- dijo la chica señalando débilmente a la dirección en que se habían ido los otros.

-No tenia idea- dijo Ox negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Wow- dijo Kim pasándose una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Si- dijo Ox, pero no tardo mucho en ver que hasta ahora no había tratado de iniciar una conversación normal con Kim –Entramos- dijo el chico ofreciéndole un brazo a Kim para que lo tomara.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Ox detrás con su brazo extendido. La gota de sudor que corría por la frente de Ox era visible pero luego se enderezo y alcanzo a Kim.

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo?- pregunto Ox directamente

Kim se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Ox detenidamente, tardo unos segundos asi cuando abrio la boca para decir su respuesta –Supongo que es porque eres muy insistente- dijo la chica colocando uno de sus dedos en su barbilla –Y tampoco te odio, asi que no me parecio tan mala idea.-

-Jackie te lo propuso verdad?- dijo Ox, uniendo los cabos de porque Jackie y Harvar se pasaban notas el otro día.

-Si- dijo la chica rascandose la cabeza –Harvar tambien lo hizo?-

Ox simplemente asintio con la cabeza, iba a decir otra cosa, pero se vio interrumpido.

-De verdad te gusto tanto como dices?- pregunto la chica con pura curiosidad, Ox le dio una enorme sonrisa a Kim.

-Si-dijo el chico de una manera directa y sin lugar dudas, lo cual hizo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran un poco.

-Bueno, pero porque siempre tienes que ser tan…ehmm… cual era la palabra?-

-griton?-

-basicamente.-

-Es que no me puedo controlar- dijo el chico colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del traje y bajando la cabeza.

-Deberias intentarlo- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se hacian paso entre el monton de estudiantes.

Y esta fue La conversación que tuvieron Kim y Ox antes de entrar al salon del baile del Shibusen donde se celebraria la fiesta.

Y cuando entraron no pudieron creer que seguian en el mismo colegio al que iban todos los dias.

Se veia casi tan maravilloso como Kim, y a la perspectiva de Ox, eso es mucho.

El salon estaba decorado de millones y millones de luces de navidad que adornaban las paredes y caían del techo como una lluvia de estrellas, todo el salon estaba cubierto de las pequeñas luces lo que hacian ver al lugar como una escena de cuentos de hadas. Muchas mesas deciraban el lugar y hacian un circulo alrededor de la enorme pista de baile en la que ya muchos estudiantes bailaban con la musica de la banda que se encontraba al fondo del lugar. Muchas personas se encontraban en allí y se irradiaba vida y diversión desde cada lugar del salon. Veias como grupos de amigos se intercambiaban regalos y uno que otro estudiante perseguía a otra persona con un muerdazo en las manos. A un lado del salón se encontraba una enorme mesa que desfilaba mostrando miles de bandejas de comida que se veia extremadamente apetitosa y ya varias personas se encontraban tomando de dos a cuatro platos llenos de comida, entre ellos Black Star.

Ambos tecnicos sonreían mientras veian lo alegre que estaba el lugar. Ya ambos pensaban en el millon de cosas que podrian hacer esta noche, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparicion de Shinigami-sama.

Todo el salon se quedo en silencio esperando al gran discurso del director de la escuela, o mejor dicho solo lo que Death the Kid iba a decir, ya que todos estaban concientes de los discursos de dos palabras de Shinigami-sama.

En la tarima en la que se encontraba la banda el director se tambien se encontraba. Death the Kid estaba a su deecha preparado para dar el discurso que su papa deberia hacer. De repente el Shinigami mayor junto sus manos para llamar la atencion y comenzar a hablr.

-Hola a todos!- dijo el director con una voz cantada -Feliz Navidad!-

Y asi desaparecio.

Si, el Shinigami-sama de siempre.

Mas de un espectador solto una carcajada despues de que el director saliera pero Death the Ki recupero la atencion del publico parandose en el centro de la tarima.

-Buenos dias a todos, sean bienvenidos a la fiesta de Navidad del Shibusen. Espero que disfruten su velada y que sepan que estan libres de bailar, comer, y hacer basicamente lo que quieran, sin exagerar -dijo Kid mirando de repente amenazadoramente a Black Star -Esta noche a las doce en punto todos pueden sentirse libres de intercambiar regalos, y tengan cuidado con el muerdago, pueden caer en una trampa- dijo el chico mirando a sus risueñas armas en el publico, ambas se habian dado la tarea hoy de hacer cuantas parejas posible, pero los invitados de la fiesta no tenian idea de el plan malvado de las hermanas.

-Espero que disfruten hoy, y que nadie nos ataque- el chico dijo esto ultimo con un suspiro exhausto -Bueno, Feliz Navidad.- y asi Death the Kid dejo la tarima y al mismo tiempo todos los invitados comensaron a conversar.

Y a Ox le llego a la cabeza que no le habia comprado nada a Kim. Estaba en problemas. Que rayos paso por su cabeza? Era Navidad! Por supueso que tenian que haber regalos! Por que no se le ocurrio ir a comprar algo mas temprano. Desde cuando la Navidad se celebra sin regalos? Tonto, tonto. Ox negaba con la cabeza mientras pensaba en el fracaso que habia sido su cerebro hoy.

Pero se di ocuenta de que Kim tampoco se veia alegre, asi que decidio arriesgarse.

-Kim…- dijo Ox con un tono de perrito pateado.

-Que paso?- pregunto la chica algo asustada por el cambio de actitud del otro, asi que se alejo algunos pasos de el.

-No te traje nada!- dijo Ox mientras se le salian lagrimas exageradas por los ojos -Perdoname!- dijo el chico juntando sus dos manos en forma de disculpa.

La chica no se veia muy feliz de haber escuchado eso pero de todas formas respondio rapidamente con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-Somos dos- dijo la chica.

De verdad que a Ox cada vez le gustaba mas Kim, tambien se le olvidaban los regalos en navidad! Eso si que es una chica.

-Muy bien!- dijo Ox de un solo salto recuperandose de cualquier molestia que haya tenido -Bailas conmigo?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole una mano a Kim.

Y Kim tardo.

Pero tardo, TARDO contestando la pregunta para ir a bailar.

Tardo tanto que ni siquiera respondio.

Si no que Maka fue la que llego para resolver la pregunta.

-Hola chicos! No sabia que iban venir juntos, que bien por ustedes- dijo Maka saliendo de la nada, o multitud. Y lo que dijo hizo que tanto Ox como Kim se sonrojaran. -Por que no bailan juntos? Bailar es una exelente forma de sincronizar almas y eso se necesita en batalla- dijo Maka con su explicación sacada de libro de texto y tomo las manos de Ox y Kim y las junto; Soul, quien estaba a su lado, solo volteo los ojos. -Vayan chicos! Se divertirán- y asi Maka sonrio y empujo a los otros dos hacia la pista de baile -Los vere luego!- grito la chica mientras se alejaba con Soul a su lado.

Ox se sentia algo incomodo, y si decia la verdad, no era un gran bailarin que igamos. Pero bueno, era un baile de Navidad, Ox sentia la obligación de al menos bailar una cancion.

Y asi comenzaron a bailar a la lenta cancion que resonaba en las paredes. Cualquier persona que los hubierha visto y reconocido se habria reido, ambos estaban sonrojados pero aun asi seguian bailando. Y asi pasaron unos segundos, hasta que uno de los dos decidio empezar una conversación.

-Como aprendiste a bailar?- pregunto Ox mientras le daba una vuelta a Kim.

Esta regreso a los brazos de Ox y le respondio con una sonrisa en la cara -Desde pequeña, se podria decir que naci con ello, y tu?-

-A mi me enseño Harvar- dijo el chico mientras una gota de sudor corria por su frente.

Kim solto una carcajada -Y puedo preguntar como te enseño?-

-Es una memoria que no planeo compartir- dijo el chico sonriente mientras la otra no paraba de reírse.

-Pues entonces tendre que decir que Harvar sabe dar clases- dijo la chica estudiando la forma en que Ox bailaba, la cual no era mala.

Ambos adolescentes bailaron por otro rato, se estaban divirtiendo, Ox no podia creer como Kim se portaba con el. De verdad que Ox tuvo que ser super molesto en el pasado, era difícil de creer lo mucho que cambiaba Kim cuando no le gritaban. Ox se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero Kim tenia miedo de que el empezara con sus te amos y cursilerias que definitivamente arruinarian la velada, porque el no era mal chico, pero cada vez que empezaba con eses cosas ella sentia la necesidad de golpearlo.

Los dos bailaron hasta el cansancio, asi que decidieron ir a tomar algo. Caminaron entre el monton de estudiantes en la pista de baile, pero tuvieron que detenerse un momento cuando llegaron a la mitad del salon, todas las luces que decoraban la pared parecian el cielo en la noche desde donde ellos estaban. El Shibusen se lucio con la decoración del salon.

Ox y Kim se quedaron alli, viendo al hermoso salon, para luego mirarse el uno al otro y seguir caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de bebidas cada uno se sirvio su vaso, el de Ox mucho mas lleno que el de Kim, el pobre sudaba no solo de bailar, tambien un poco de los nervios. Y ambos se quedaron alli, callados, uno al lado del otro mirando a su alrededor. Eso hasta que alguien exclamo sus nombres.

-Kim y Ox!- le grito Patty a su hermana quien salía de la multitud de personas.

-Buena eleccion hermana! Se ven muy bien juntos-

Ox y Kim se alejaron corriendo de las dos hermanas Thompson, quienes estaban armadas con millones de muerdago, antes de que Kid les pudiera haber gritado que se alejaran.

-No queremos!- grito Kim mientras ella y Ox corrian de las hermanas, quienes aparentemente no tenian nada mejor que hacer que perseguir a dos personas hasta que ellos quedaran debajo de uno de sus muerdagos. Pero bueno, las hermanas los persiguieron un buen rato.

Y Kim y Ox corrieron bastante, corrieron entre la multitud para perderlas, entre la fila para comer para ver si ellas se distraían, e incluso detrás de macetas, pero despues de un rato se consiguieron atrapados.

Llegaron al final del pasillo. Llegaron hasta la esquina, y se dieron cuenta que las hermanas que decidió arriesgarse.

-Kim…- dijo Ox con un tono de perrito pateado.

-Que paso?- pregunto la chica algo asustada por el cambio de actitud del otro, asi que se alejo algunos pasos de el.

-No te traje nada!- dijo Ox mientras se le salian lagrimas exageradas por los ojos -Perdoname!- dijo el chico juntando sus dos manos en forma de disculpa.

La chica no se veia muy feliz de haber escuchado eso pero de todas formas respondio rapidamente con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-Somos dos- dijo la chica.

De verdad que a Ox cada vez le gustaba mas Kim, tambien se le olvidaban los regalos en navidad! Eso si que es una chica.

-Muy bien!- dijo Ox de un solo salto recuperandose de cualquier molestia que haya tenido -Bailas conmigo?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole una mano a Kim.

Y Kim tardo.

Pero tardo, TARDO contestando la pregunta para ir a bailar.

Tardo tanto que ni siquiera respondio.

Si no que Maka fue la que llego para resolver la pregunta.

-Hola chicos! No sabia que iban venir juntos, que bien por ustedes- dijo Maka saliendo de la nada, o multitud. Y lo que dijo hizo que tanto Ox como Kim se sonrojaran. -Por que no bailan juntos? Bailar es una exelente forma de sincronizar almas y eso se necesita en batalla- dijo Maka con su explicación sacada de libro de texto y tomo las manos de Ox y Kim y las junto; Soul, quien estaba a su lado, solo volteo los ojos. -Vayan chicos! Se divertirán- y asi Maka sonrio y empujo a los otros dos hacia la pista de baile -Los vere luego!- grito la chica mientras se alejaba con Soul a su lado.

Ox se sentia algo incomodo, y si decia la verdad, no era un gran bailarin que igamos. Pero bueno, era un baile de Navidad, Ox sentia la obligación de al menos bailar una cancion.

Y asi comenzaron a bailar a la lenta cancion que resonaba en las paredes. Cualquier persona que los hubierha visto y reconocido se habria reido, ambos estaban sonrojados pero aun asi seguian bailando. Y asi pasaron unos segundos, hasta que uno de los dos decidio empezar una conversación.

-Como aprendiste a bailar?- pregunto Ox mientras le daba una vuelta a Kim.

Esta regreso a los brazos de Ox y le respondio con una sonrisa en la cara -Desde pequeña, se podria decir que naci con ello, y tu?-

-A mi me enseño Harvar- dijo el chico mientras una gota de sudor corria por su frente.

Kim solto una carcajada -Y puedo preguntar como te enseño?-

-Es una memoria que no planeo compartir- dijo el chico sonriente mientras la otra no paraba de reírse.

-Pues entonces tendre que decir que Harvar sabe dar clases- dijo la chica estudiando la forma en que Ox bailaba, la cual no era mala.

Ambos adolescentes bailaron por otro rato, se estaban divirtiendo, Ox no podia creer como Kim se portaba con el. De verdad que Ox tuvo que ser super molesto en el pasado, era difícil de creer lo mucho que cambiaba Kim cuando no le gritaban. Ox se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero Kim tenia miedo de que el empezara con sus te amos y cursilerias que definitivamente arruinarian la velada, porque el no era mal chico, pero cada vez que empezaba con eses cosas ella sentia la necesidad de golpearlo.

Los dos bailaron hasta el cansancio, asi que decidieron ir a tomar algo. Caminaron entre el monton de estudiantes en la pista de baile, pero tuvieron que detenerse un momento cuando llegaron a la mitad del salon, todas las luces que decoraban la pared parecian el cielo en la noche desde donde ellos estaban. El Shibusen se lucio con la decoración del salon.

Ox y Kim se quedaron alli, viendo al hermoso salon, para luego mirarse el uno al otro y seguir caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de bebidas cada uno se sirvio su vaso, el de Ox mucho mas lleno que el de Kim, el pobre sudaba no solo de bailar, tambien un poco de los nervios asi que se tomo toda su bebida de un solo trago, digamos que a su estomago no le encanto. Ambos se quedaron alli, callados, uno al lado del otro mirando a su alrededor. Eso hasta que alguien exclamo sus nombres.

-Kim y Ox!- le grito Patty a su hermana quien salía de la multitud de personas.

-Buena eleccion hermana! Se ven muy bien juntos-

Ox y Kim se alejaron corriendo de las dos hermanas Thompson, quienes estaban armadas con millones de muerdago, antes de que Kid les pudiera haber gritado que se alejaran.

-No queremos!- grito Kim mientras ella y Ox corrian de las hermanas, quienes aparentemente no tenian nada mejor que hacer que perseguir a dos personas hasta que ellos quedaran debajo de uno de sus muerdagos. Pero bueno, las hermanas los persiguieron un buen rato.

Y Kim y Ox corrieron bastante, corrieron entre la multitud para perderlas, entre la fila para comer para ver si ellas se distraían, e incluso detrás de macetas, pero despues de un rato se consiguieron atrapados.

Llegaron al final del pasillo. Llegaron hasta la esquina, y se dieron cuenta que las hermanas los habian acorralado. Era muy tarde, ya nada se podia hacer. Las hermanas Thonpson consiguieron lo que querian, acorralar a Kim y a Ox entre sus garras de muerdago.

-Besense, no tienen otra opcion - dijo Patty con una voz malevola batiendo el muerdago que sostenia su mano.

-Vamos, no quieren arrepentirse- dijo Liz con una voz fantasmagorica mientras es acercaba mas a la pareja, haciendo que Kim y Ox se vieran completamente encerrados.

Todo estaba perdido, ya no podian hacer nada. No habia otra salida. Que iban a hacer ahora? Señalar a otro pasillo y decir que vieron un girafa? Puede ser, pero eso no engañaria a Liz… estaban en serios problemas.

Justo en ese momento Kim supo que hacer. Tomo la mano del muchacho que estaba a su lado y le dio el mas rapido y fugaz beso…

En la mejilla.

Si, no lo que se esperaría, pero bueno, un beso es un beso. De todas formas las consecuencias fueron las mismas a la de un beso en los labios, las consecuencias siendo unos sonrojados Kim y Ox.

-Esta bien, ya lo hice.- dijo Kim soltando la mano de Ox y empujando a Liz y a Patty a los lados para salir del el encarcelamiento. -Tengo hambre- Y asi salio la sonrojada chica de la escena dejando atras tanto a las hermanas como a Ox.

Patty solto una de sus sonaras risitas -Ve cerebrito, se te va a escapar- dijo la chica mientras le daba un poco muy fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Ox. El chico no tardo mucho para reaccionar e ir detrás de la Kim lo mas rapido que podia.

Mientras regresaba al salon Ox pensaba que en realidad no le habia disgustado el beso, para nada, pero que hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias que no hubieran sido las pistolas amenazandolos.

Cuando Ox regreso al salon de baile no tardo mucho en encontrar a Kim. La chica devoraba agresivamente un pedazo de pastel azul y morado…hmm… curioso color para un pastel navideño. Pero Ox no supo que hacer cuando la consiguio. Deberia hablarle? Dejaba que ella le hablara? Podria intentar cualquier tipo de teoria pero el nunca habia sido bueno entendiendo chicas. Se podria quedar alli un buen rato pensando en que hacer. Eso hasta que sintio que alguien lo empujaba para llegar a la bandeja de comida que habia estado cerca de Ox.

El chico volteo a ver quien habia sido el agresivo traga comida, y no se impresiono al ver que era Black Star.

Pero algo que si lo impresiono fue ver el estomago del ninja. Oh Shinigami Mio. Black Star parecia embarazado. Un gordo, embarazado, atacado por Aliens, inmenso, ninja. Y lo peor de todo era que tenia toda esa comida almacenada en el estomago, y aun se seguia sirviendo comida en el plato. Que horror, uno pensaria que Black Star comeria como persona normal. Pero quien sabe? Tal vez come asi porque si comiera como persona normal entonces no seria el Dios que quiere ser. O tal vez sea algo natural y solo como todos los carbohidratos que gasta haciendo ejercicio, o tal vez el--

Los pensamientos de Ox fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Black Star

-Se que soy la mejor cosa que has visto en toda tu vida pero no me tienes que estudiar tanto- dijo el embarazado ninja mostrando sus musculos, y alli Ox se dio cuenta que habia estado viendo a Black Star todo el tiempo sin voltearse ni un segundo. Tremendo error.

-No importa lo siento- dijo Ox mientras se daba la vuelta pero no pudo ya que Black Star lo tomo del hombro.

-No estabas con tu amiga de alla hace rato?- pregunto Black Star mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera en pose de super heroe.

-Si pero es que…- dijo Ox con un tono deprimido.

-Toma!- dijo Black Star mientras le entregaba un tulipan rosado a Ox en la mano. -A toda chica le gustan las flores.- dijo el ninja mientras empujaba a Ox en direccion e Kim.

-Buena suerte mortal!- dijo Black Star mientras Ox se acercaba a Kim

-La flores siempre sirven, amenos que ella sea alergica- susurro Black Star asi mismo antes de encoger los hombros y volver a comer.

Y alli estaba Ox, caminando hacia Kim quien estaba hablando por celular. EL chico casi se regresa, pero algo en su interior le dijo que mejor esperaba a que Kim dejara de hablar por teléfono. En cuanto la chica colgo el teléfono volteo a ver a Ox, quien le habia tocado el hombro para que volteara, y ella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Ox, me tengo que ir- dijo rapidamente la chica mirando al suelo.

-Oh- dijo Ox mientras sentía a sus hombros bajar unos cuatro centimetros. -Esta bien-

-Muy bien- dijo la chica enderezandose y comenzando a caminar - que tengas una feliz navidad-

Pero Ox la tomo del brazo e hizo que la chica regresara.

-Toma- dijo Ox dandole el tulipan a Kim, quien se sonrojo aun mas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kim con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Ox con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Kim antes de darle un fugaz pero suave y relajante beso en la mejilla a Ox que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Y la chica se fue. Dejando una marca caliente en la mejilla de Ox, quien juro desde ese momento que nunca jamás se volvería a lavar la cara. El chico dio una sonrisa que cubria media cara y se toco la mejilla besada.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!- Grito Ox con todas sus ganas saltando de la felicidad. Despues decidió probar un poco de ese pastel navideño azul y morado.

Y le dio dolor de estomago durante dos dias, pero bueno, siguió siendo feliz, y con la cara sucia.

**EXTRA:**

Harvar dio un suspiro satisfecho y le solto una sonrisa a sus amigos Death the Kid, Maka, Black Star y sus armas, además de Jackie por supuesto.

-Hemos podido ver todo lo que paso entre Ox y Kim hoy con una camara que implante en el cuello de la camisa de Ox- declaro el chico despues de la fiesta de Navidad.

-Y les queremos decir que el plan fue un éxito- dijo Jackie sonriente -Desde el comentario sobre bailar de Maka hasta la flor de Black Star-

Todos los demas soltaron una sonrisa al ver que pudieron ayudar.

-El plan pudo haber salido mejor honestamente- dijo Harvar colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla -Pero definitivamente esos dos han avanzado mucho.-

-Se los agradecemos- dijo Jackie sonriente por su victoria.

-Nuestro plan ha sido un éxito.- dijo Harvar sonriendole al grupo. -Aunque Liz y Patty- dijo el chico de repente volteando hacia las pistolas. -Exageraron un poco, solo tenian que hacer que Kim y Ox terminaran debajo de un muerdago, no amenzarlos-

-Es que estabamos aburridas- dijo Patty colocandose en una pose pensativa.

Harvar solo encogio los hombros -Esta bien.-

-Muchas gracias y feliz navidad - dijo Jackie al grupo mientras estos se alejaban.

Que?

Acaso pensaban que Harvar y Jackie iban a dejar a Ox al aire libre para ir a una cita con Kim?

Solo se hace eso si quieres al Apocalipsis.

**EXTRA NUMERO DOS:**

Mientras Jackie y Harvar salian del Shibusen ambos se detuvieron debajo de un muerdago, aunque solo Jackie se dio cuenta.

-Harvar?- dijo la chica.

-Si?-

-Mira arriba- dijo ella señalando hacia arriba y sus mejillas tenian una pista de rosado.

Harvar vio al muerdago por unos segundos para luego colocar ambas manos sobre Jackie e inclinarse hacia ella, en ningun momento dejo de ver a Jackie a los ojos.

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Harvar y su voz tan cercana hizo que un escalofrio bajara hasta los pies de Jackie.

-Q-Que sera?- tartamudeo la chica mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para dar el beso.

-Esto ayudara demasiado a la relacion de Ox y Kim.-

…dijo Harvar mientras se separaba de Jackie, arrancaba el muerdago del techo, y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

Toda la sangre se dreno del cuerpo de Jackie mientras veia como Harvar se alejaba del lugar. Wow. Eso no pasaba todos los dias. Ella creyo que el la iba a besar. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba mas que dispuesta. La chica se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Acaso no vienes?- dijo Harvar a lo lejos a Jackie quien aun estaba plantada en el mismo lugar.

La chica al escuchar la voz de Harvar se puso roja como tomate y comenzo a dar pasos roboticos hacia donde estaba el chico.

Si, temo que a Jackie le empezo a gustar su secuaz.

Acabo de mundo.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, lo escribí. No se quejen, era escribir todo el baile o simplemente un flashback diciendo lo que paso en el baile. Lo siento si fue demasiado largo.

Les gusto el capitulo?

Por favor no me asesinen.

Cualquier comentario se acepta.

Feliz Navidad!


	3. Cuando las Hormonas Atacan

**Autora: **Hola! Lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto, simplemente tenia exámenes y mi inspiración no estaba muy fuerte. Yo diría que el capitulo quedo decente, ustedes opinen al final. Bueno, solo queda decir que espero que lo disfruten. Me avisan!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Creando Amores**

**Capitlo 3:**

Cuando las Hormonas Atacan.

La sonrisa de Ox en la mañana que regresaban a clases era altamente molesta para Harvar.

Harvar sentía la necesidad de golpear a Ox de modo que se le cayeran todos los dientes y así la sonrisa se largara.

Esta bien, para ser honestos Harvar no era una persona mañanera y sabia que no podía descargar su mal humor en otra persona. Pero es un caso completamente diferente si lo que te despertó fue un chico que saltaba sobre tu cama, te obligaba a prepararte sin haber tomado el desayuno, te daba una mísera tostada quemada para desayunar, no se callaba de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba por ver a Kim y aun no se quitaba la sonrisa de estupido que llevaba ya casi dos semanas, te daba ganas de proyectarlo contra la pared del golpe que querías darle.

Y lo peor de todo era que no había dejado de mostrar ninguno de todos sus estupidos dientes durante dos semanas, 24 malditas horas al día, 7 inútiles días de la semana. En ningún momento. Y al lado tenia a Harvar, maldiciendo, al mundo acabándose, al retorno a clases acercándose, a la comida del refrigerador acabándose, y seguía sonriendo como si hubiera dormido con un gancho de ropa en la boca.

Si, no había sido una bonita mañana de primer día de clases para Harvar.

Y allí estaban, ambos adolescentes parados en la entrada de su apartamento.

El lugar estaba organizado, por supuesto que tenía algunas cosas fuera de lugar, que esperan de un apartamento en el que viven un par de adolescentes, pero se veía lo suficientemente organizado y limpio para decir que estaba en buenas condiciones. Si hubieras entrado en ese momento a la casa hubieras visto la no muy amplia sala decorada con solo los muebles necesarios, el más necesario siendo el televisor. Allí parecería que se hubiera ido la electricidad, nada estaba prendido, en cambio de las luces eléctricas habían grandes paneles rodeando las paredes que dejaban entrar la luz solar y daban una excelente vista del no muy excelente Sol y que iluminaba lo suficiente como para que todo el apartamento no necesitara ningún tipo luz eléctrica mientras el Sol estuviera afuera. Desde la sala podías ver, en lados opuestos, los cuartos de Ox y de Harvar, la puerta de Ox se encontraba cerrada pero la de Harvar no, haciendo visible la cama desordenada y la ropa en el suelo, prueba del mal humor que tenia esa mañana.

Y hablando del mal humor de Harvar, regresemos al tema del que hablábamos, los dos adolescentes parados en la entrada. Ox estaba contra la puerta tratando de abrirla, últimamente había problemas con la cerradura y Harvar, quien tenia demasiada desgana como para esperar a que se abriera la puerta, decidió ir a sentarse en el sofá y decidió matar el tiempo mirando aburridamente a la ventana sin querer ver a la sonrisa de Ox para no empeorar su humor mañanero. Estuvieron así por unos dos minutos hasta que Ox ya pudo abrir bien la puerta.

El camino a la escuela fue poco interesante. Solo caminaron hasta llegar a la escuela pero no nos concentraremos en estos dos estudiantes por ahora, si en estos momentos cambiamos de calle, de área de la ciudad y de sexo no encontraríamos con dos chicas caminando hacia el Shibusen, pero a diferencia de Harvar y Ox, ellas tienen un ataque de pánico.

Bueno, las chicas básicamente iban a caminando hacia la escuela con los ojos abiertos hasta el máximo, ojeras, y si les tocabas el hombro probablemente se desmayarían o te asesinarían. Y eso que no estaban en sus días del mes….Exacto.

Ambas adolescentes caminaban lentamente, cada una pensando en lo que ha pasado o pasara durante el día.

Kim iba pensando en Ox. El día de la fiesta de Navidad se había impresionado con lo bien que se porto, aun era el mismo pero había reducido impresionantemente sus niveles de fastidio y gritería, se podría decir que estaba orgullosa del avance de Ox. Pero a lo que le tenia temor era al hecho de que regresara a lo que era antes, comenzaría a gritar de nuevo, a alardear sobre la fiesta de navidad, a dejarla en ridículo y con un sonrojo que no ayudaría de nada. A Kim le agradaba el Ox de la fiesta, secretamente había colocado la flor que le dio Ox en un pequeño jarrón en su habitación, pero ella tenía miedo de que de repente todo volviera a ser como antes. En la fiesta había progresado mucho para regresar a lo de antes. La adolescente ya no veía el lado positivo, estaba esperando que en cualquier momento la desentonada voz de Ox comenzara a cantarle una serenata desde el techo del Shibusen, y tenia miedo.

A diferencia de Kim, Jackie no pensaba en lo que un muchacho sentía sobre ella, pensaba en lo que ella pensaba sobre un muchacho, y estaba mucho mas aterrada. ¡¿Cómo demonios le puede gustar Harvar?! ¡¿Cómo Rayos paso eso?! ¡Es HARVAR! ¡No, no, NO! No es lógico, ni razonable. ¡Ni siquiera se habían hablado antes de hacer su plan! ¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien de la nada? No tenia sentido alguno, no se habían conocido por tanto tiempo, solo habían estado en contacto esa semana antes del baile de navidad planeando la velada de Kim y Ox, ¿en que momento comenzó a sentir algo por el? Y ni siquiera fue que comenzó a desarrollarse un sentimiento lentamente, simplemente en un momento estaba bien y al siguiente se iba a lanzar a besar al idiota!

¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso?! ¿Desde cuando era una facil que se lanzaba a besar a chicos sexys? Un segundo.

BORREN ESO ULTIMO. HARVAR NO LE PARECE SEXY A JACKIE.

¡Eso seria estupido! La mente de Jackie se iba evaporando poco a poco. Iba a colapsar y a empezar a cantar baladas en cualquier segundo, lo sabía. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a su cabeza? Harvar NO es sexy, ni TAMPOCO le gusta, y SOLO son amigos que jamás se hubieran conocido si no fuera por la desesperacion de sus tecnicos. Harvar NO le gustaba. Solo fue un momento de fuga de hormonas que desafortunadamente se desato en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado y al lado de la persona equivocada y en la cabeza equivocada y debajo del muerdago equivocado. ¡Eso es! ¡Era el muerdago el que tuvo la culpa desde el inicio! ¡Esa es la solucion! La cabeza de Jackie no tuvo nada que ver, todos culpen al muerdago. Jackie no iba a besar a Harvar porque quiso, solo seguia la tradición de que las personas se besan debajo del muerdago, no tuvo nada que ver con que le gustara Harvar, solo seguia la antigua tradición, y como era navidad entonces las tradiciones fluyen al aire libre y afectaban a la gente. Por supuesto. Eso lo explicaba todo, era nochebuena y todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por que era navidad, comian pavo y galletas, todos abrian sus regalos, cantaban villancicos y se emborrachaban sin permiso de los profesores, por supuesto que alguien inocente como Jackie pudo haber caído en la trampa y dejarse llevar por la tradición del muerdago ¡Culpen a la franquicia Navideña y sus juegos mentales! Los sentimientos de Jackie no tuvieron nada que ver, y tampoco tuvo nada que ver que en ese mismo lugar estuviera Harvar con su traje, que sinceramente lo hizo ver muy sexy… Rayos.

¡¡HARVAR NO ES SEXY!!

No importa que tanto el subconsciente de Jackie haga parecer que si lo es. Por que el subconsciente es sub por alguna razón. Y a la conciencia de Jackie no le gustaba Harvar, para nada. Muy bien, fue la franquicia navideña, eso lo explica todo.

Y así fue como Jackie no colapso en medio de la calle. Pero eso no evito que tuviera cara de maniática.

Pero bueno, nada es perfecto. E imperfecto era la definición del estado en que el arma Jackie y su técnica Kim estaban cuando iban de regreso a la escuela. Pero si cambiamos de perspectiva y vemos en que lugar de la ciudad se encuentran ambos pares de estudiantes podríamos darnos cuenta de que ya los cuatro adolescentes llegaban a la entrada del Shibusen.

El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes, como siempre, los alumnos entraban y salían de la enorme escuela entre tumultos de personas, peleas, bromas y chismes.

Jackie fue la primera en ver a Harvar y a Ox acercándose a ellas, aunque ellos aun no se habían dado cuenta de que Jackie y Kim estaban tan cerca de ellas. Jackie inmediatamente tomo la mano de Kim para que su técnica volteara a verla.

-Allí están- dijo el arma en medio de un susurro –Suerte- dijo el arma antes de que soltara la mano de técnica y caminara lentamente a saludar a Harvar y a Ox, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de enfrentar a la mercadotecnia Navideña en estos momentos.

-Feliz año nuevo!- dijo Jackie mientras se detenía en frente de ambos adolescentes, los otros dos dieron un salto para atrás cuando Jackie salio de la nada, pero Ox se recupero casi al instante y de inmediato tomo a Jackie de los hombros.

-¡FELIZ AÑO! ¿Y donde esta Kim????- grito el joven felizmente a la oreja de Jackie.

-Aquí estoy- dijo la pelirosada mientras se hacia paso entre el publico.

-¡Hola Kim!- dijo el joven deteniéndose enfrente de Kim y Harvar juro que parecía un perro, básicamente veía como agitaba su cola de la felicidad de ver a Kim.

– ¿Puedo decir que te ves muy bien después de las vacaciones?- dijo Ox levantándole un pulgar a la chica en señal de aprobación, la chica sonrojo y se dijo a si misma que Ox pudo haber estado peor. Ox no había perdido la buena actitud que había obtenido en Navidad, y eso tranquilizo a Kim y a Harvar, quien ya tenia bien amenazado a Ox para que no arruinara su relación con Kim.

Harvar y Jackie dejaron que sus caras soltaran una sonrisa mientras veían a los dos tortolos, se sentían orgullosos de que su plan maestro funcionara pero sobre todo estaban felices de ver como sus mejores amigos hacían las pases lentamente.

Jackie cruzo los brazos y dejo salir una disimulada sonrisa hacia su amiga, y aunque su conciencia gritara que no lo hiciera, volteo a mirar a Harvar.

El muchacho estaba parado a unos tres metros de su técnico. Su ropa era la usual, pantalones y suéter blanco con una camisa interior azul. El reflejo de sus lentes hacían que sus ojos no se pudieran ver, pero lo hacia ver único entre la multitud de estudiantes caminando alrededor.

Y su sonrisa afecto mucho más a Jackie de lo que la chica esperaba. La sonrisa se dirigía a Kim y a Ox e irradiaba tranquilidad y satisfacción. Era una pequeña sonrisa, no muy visible, pero era una sonrisa que decía lo feliz que estaba por Ox. Esa sonrisa valió más que mil palabras.

Y el corazón de Jackie se le subió a la garganta cuando Harvar noto como ella lo miraba. Jackie estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando noto como Harvar asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y le soltó una pequeña sonrisa de cómplice.

Y entonces Jackie decidió que había sido suficiente. Camino hacia Kim, sin importarle lo que la otra estaba haciendo, y se la llevo arrastrada del brazo gritando que los vería en clase.

Ambos chicos solo se miraron uno al otro, Ox estaba más alarmado que Harvar pero el arma lo tranquilizo rápidamente encogiendo los hombros y moviendo la cabeza en señal de querer salir de allí.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo al salón Kim no pudo evitar mirar extrañada como Jackie maldecía por lo bajo a la franquicia navideña.

Kim miraba extrañada a Jackie mientras la otra hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos adentro del salón de Stein.

Adentro de su cabeza, Jackie pensaba sobre su vida, y como de repente le comenzó a gustar el primer idiota que se puso en su camino. Seguía maldiciendo a la Navidad y como influenciaba en las mentes jóvenes e ingenuas.

De repente se arrepintió de no haber comido los camarones viejos que estaban en el refrigerador el día de la fiesta. Los camarones despedían un olor algo curioso y llevaban quien sabe cuanto tiempo adentro del refrigerador esperando a terminar de una vez por todas su ciclo de vida. Lastima que su entusiasmo por el encuentro de Kim y Ox hizo que pesara dos veces comerse los camarones.

Pero este no era momento para pensar en cosas que ya habían pasado y que no podría comer a menos de que revisara en el basurero, cosa que no pensaba hacer ya que acababa de sentir como alguien ocupaba el puesto a su lado, y Kim ya estaba en el lado opuesto.

Jackie dio un suspiro antes de levantar la cabeza levemente para ver quien se había sentado a su lado, estaba segura de que ya no había nadie por que el suave aire frío del salón de repente fue bloqueado, eso y escucho como alguien arrastraba las patas de la silla por el suelo antes de tirar sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Jackie abrió los ojos y vio enfrente de ella como el salón ya tenia por lo menos a la mitad de sus estudiantes sentados y conversando, la silla del maestro aun estaba vacía y mas de un estudiante se pasaba notas mientras hablaban sobre sus misiones. Jackie soltó otro suspiro antes de voltear lentamente a ver quien estaba a su lado.

Y no seria interesante si no fuera Harvar quien se había colocado al lado de ella.

-¡No!- grito Jackie mientras miraba al techo para luego dejar su caer a su cabeza sobre la mesa, pero esta vez sus brazos no protegían la mesa y cuando ella bajo su cabeza volvió a subir casi inmediatamente después de haber rebotado sobre su frente. Jackie se enderezo inmediatamente y se tapo el posible moretón con ambas manos y empezó a murmurar palabras incoherentes. La joven decidió que no se podía empeorar mas que eso y decidió ya de una sola vez articular alguna palabra hacia el muchacho a su lado, así que ella lo volteo a ver.

Y alli se encontraba Harvar, con lo brazos cruzados, ambas cejas a la mitad de su frente y una risa aguantada.

-HOLA- dijo Jackie soltando una risita risueña apartando sus manos de su frente y recostándose sobre la mesa con una sonrisa jovial. El golpe de su cabeza ya había tomado un tono mas rojizo.

Las cejas de Harvar subieron un poco mas.

Harvar parpadeo. –Dime que desarrollaste una rara enfermedad que te afecta el cerebro.-

Pero Jackie no pudo contestar, justo en ese momento Stein dio una de sus entradas triunfales al salón e inmediatamente toda la clase volteo para ver como se veía el animal en peligro de extinción de hoy antes de que Stein lo dividiera en partes.

Jackie suspiro, pudo haber estado peor.

La clase comenzó, todos los alumnos tomaban notas, pero Harvar quedo algo …sorprendido, al ver a Jackie hoy. Se podría Harvar estaba empezando a dudar del estado mental de su amiga.

Decidió preguntarle.

Harvar miro a su cuaderno en el que sus notas de toda la hora no cubrían media pagina. Volteo el cuaderno y arranco la ultima pagina rápidamente para tomar su bolígrafo y comenzar a escribir rápidamente sobre el.

"_Que te pasa?" _escribió en la hoja de papel para luego pasársela, aunque justo antes recordó que la ultima vez habían terminado castigados. Harvar suspiro, podría aguantar un castigo pero la situación de Jackie le parecía mucho mas… intrigante.

Hizo rodar la hoja hasta que quedara sobre el cuaderno de Jackie, la joven dio un pequeño salto en el asiento cuando vio a la hoja salir de la nada para luego colocarse una mano sobre el corazón y suspirar. Tomo la hoja entre su puño para luego aplanarla enfrente de ella y escribir lentamente en la hoja, y sin que Harvar supiera, era porque no tenia la menor idea de que contestarle.

"_Nada. Feliz año" _Harvar soltó un suspiro, Jackie no parecía una maniática a diferencia de cuando lo saludo esta mañana pero obviamente tardaría en sacarle información.

"_No le puedo decir feliz año a alguien que se que terminara en camisa de fuerza. Basado en tu saludo de la mañana por supuesto"_

La chica dejo a su barbilla reposar sobre su mano izquierda mientras anotaba sobre la hoja de papel.

"_Solo ignora lo de esta mañana"_

Suficiente. La mañana de hoy no había sido nada placentera y la adolescente hormonal y aparentemente depresiva a su lado no ayudaba. Harvar garabateo un simple "_Yo_ _me opongo" _sobre la hoja de papel para después arrugarle y arrojársela a la frente a Jackie con todas sus fuerzas.

La bola de papel actúo como misil cuando ataco perfectamente sobre el ojo de Jackie, haciendo a la joven desbalancearse de su silla con fuerza y caer con fuerza hacia el piso con un estruendoso bom. Inmediatamente todo el salón volteo a ver el incidente.

Derepente Harvar pensó que no era tan buena idea descargar su furia a una bola de papel voladora.

Que lastima que haya sido demasiado tarde.

El aire del salón se vio impregnado de la exclamación de dolor de Jackie.

-HARVAR D'ECLAIR HIJO DE TU MAMA TE ASESINARE DE UNA MANERA TAN DOLOROSA QUE PEDIRAS PIEDAD BAILANDO BALLET CON UN TUTO ROSADO!!!!!!!!!!!-

OH OH.

Y de repente todo paso en cámara lenta a los ojos de Harvar.

Comencemos desde el principio.

Mama Harvar y papa Harvar se querían mucho, de esta manera pensaron que un bebe no les haría ningún daño. Un día habían ido a una fiesta y mama Harvar se puso muy bonita para papa Harvar así que al final de la fiesta papa Harvar y mama Harvar decidieron subir a la habitación donde allí…

Un segundo… creo que esa es otra historia.

Regresemos a un principio diferente.

El principio de:

LA VENGANZA DE LA ADOLESCENTE HORMONAL JACKIE.

Mucho mejor.

Cuando Harvar vio todo pasar en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos el vio una secuencia de varios sucesos. El primero de todos fue escuchar como Kilik saltaba sobre la mesa y gritaba que corriera por su vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo segundo que vio fue como todos los alumnos se separaban de ellos para no salir heridos al fondo, pero en frente de el vio la cara de Jackie. Nunca había visto algo por el estilo. Su cara estaba roja de la furia, o eso creía Harvar, y el golpe que se había dado al comienzo de la clase mas los que se acababa de dar la hacían ver como jefe de mafia. Su cabello estaba despeinado de la caída y sus ojos y boca echaban fuego. La chica se coloco en pose de batalla y comenzó a moverse.

Harvar empezó a correr inmediatamente, pero sabia que estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por la fuerza de voluntad de Jackie. Llego a la puerta del salón y fue detenido, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Harvar estaba flotando ya que su camisa había sido jalada por el cuello.

Stein tenia una cara aburrida mientras colgaba a ambos estudiantes de sus manos, Harvar menos preocupado por su vida y Jackie agitándose todo lo que podía para tratar de alcanzar a Harvar y de esa forma asesinarlo.

-Castigados.- dijo Stein mientras los demás estudiantes se acomodaban en sus asientos. -Tienen suerte de que hoy me obliguen a enseñar sobre almas, si fuera una disección mi bisturí hubiera terminado sobre sus cerebros ya hace mucho.-

El profesor Stein sonrío mientras acercaba una de sus jaulas grandes con un pie e introducía a Harvar adentro -Esto será divertido- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dejaba a Jackie adentro de la jaula.

Inmediatamente las manos de Jackie estrangulaban el cuello de Harvar. -QUE TE PASA??!!! QUIEN TE DA DERECHO A TIRARME COSAS INSECTO REPUGNANTE!!-

Stein se detuvo en medio de su camino a su escritorio y dio media vuelta para visualizar a la jaula. Un minuto después Jackie y Harvar se encontraban adentro de una jaula, adentro de un del cuarto del conserje. Stein supuso que iban a ser una distracción muy grande para el resto de la clase.

Harvar miro a Jackie cautelosamente. La chica estaba mirando aburrida a una escoba mientras se masajeaba el moretón de la frente y se sentaba en posición fetal.

Harvar se acomodo en posición de indio. Y decidió que si necesitaban hablar era ahora.

-Esta bien- susurro Harvar, Jackie le lanzo una mirada precavida.

-Perdóname- dijo Harvar mientras recostaba su cabeza contra las rejas. -No debí haber descargado mi rabia contigo.- dijo Harvar mientras cruzaba los brazos, odiando tener que disculparse obviamente.

Wow, no se podría decir que Jackie sabia todo sobre Harvar, pero disculpas era algo que jamás había escuchado salir de la boca del muchacho -Te disculpas conmigo?- dijo Jackie incrédulamente.

-Seh- dijo Harvar mientras volteaba a ver a Jackie y la miraba con cautela -No te emociones, simplemente no te merecías tener un ojo del tamaño de una manzana.-

Jackie dio un suspiro exasperado -Arruinas el momento- dijo en forma de amenaza.

Harvar inmediatamente alzo ambos manos para que se tranquilizarla -Esta bien. No dire nada mas.-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Jackie notaba como Harvar se movía incomodo, Jackie supo que todavía tenia algo que decir pero decidió no decir nada. Todas las emociones que aparecieron en cuestión de una semana en el sistema de Jackie era demasiado, temia por lo que el chico le quería decir ahora.

Ni 15 segundos pasaron en silencio.

-Que te paso?- dijo el joven y Jackie supo inmediatamente a que se refería.

La chica suspiro.

-Nada- dijo intentando tener la voz mas monótona posible.

Harvar dio un resoplido cruzando los brazos y volteo la cabeza en indignación.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando trato de ayudarte- susurro Harvar con un tono de fastidio.

Jackie trato de ocultar su sonrojo.

Esta bien, Jackie lo admite, puede ser que Harvar le guste solo un poco.

**EXTRA 1:**

Liz, Patty veían como Kim y Ox conversaban alegremente después de clases.

-Parece que el plan de Harvar y Kim si funciono.-

-Kimmy-chan y Ox-kun se ven felices- dijo Patty con una sonrisa saltando en el lugar.

-Tienes razon, aunque me pregunto que harán Jackie y Harvar cuando ya Kim y Ox estén juntos…-

-No se- dijo Patty encogiendo los hombros y mirando distraída a las nubes.

-Me pregunto si emparejaran a mas personas-

Patty volteo a ver a su hermana inmediatamente y levanto el dedo índice para hacer un punto.

-La pregunta es a _quienes _harán pareja.-

La boca de Liz formo una perfecta "o" mientras pensaba en lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-Muy bien hermanita- dijo Liz dándole palmaditas a su hermana en la cabeza -Prepara el muerdago, puede ser que lo necesitemos.- dijo Liz mientras caminaba decididamente hacia el horizonte.

Patty dio un suspiro mientras veía a su hermana alejarse y coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla -Me pregunto si onee-chan sabrá que ya paso navidad…-

———————————————————————————————————

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, casi no hubo Kim/Ox, me asegurare de que en el próximo capitulo si halla.

Siéntanse libres de comentar lo que les gusto, lo que no, lo que les gustaría que pasar, lo desean que jamás ocurra, lo que comieron, o simplemente para mandar saludos; pero dejen un review, me deprimiré si no dejan nada.

(Cualquier error de gramática u ortografía culpen a mi subconsciente.)


	4. Mañanas

**Capitulo 4: De ma****ñanas, miradas inquisidoras, y comida china.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harvar sintió una punzada en su abdomen.

-Harvar!- susurro una voz al lado de la oreja del arma.

Otro pinchazo en el abdomen.

-Pssst! Harvar!-

El arma dio media vuelta en su cama y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada de un solo golpe.

Un pinchazo en la espalda.

Harvar dio un suspiro exasperado.

-Harvar!-

Suficiente. De un solo movimiento el arma se quito la sabana, convirtió a su brazo en una lanza apunto de electrocutar a quien se atravesara y apunto al cuello de quien osaba perturbar su sueño.

-Que. Quieres.- dijo Harvar mientras aguantaba las ganas de disparar con todas sus ganas. Al ver las pijamas con el universo de decoración y al ver que aun estaba oscuro se dio cuenta de que aun era de noche. Ox mejor tenia una excelente excusa.

Ox miro extrañado a la lanza apuntando a su cuello pero en el instante que miro a Harvar su mirada se convirtió en una suplicante.

-Falta una semana para San Valentin.- dijo Ox mientras alejaba disimuladamente a la lanza de su cuello. Harvar dio un murmullo en respuesta.

-Y NO SE QUE LE VOY A DAR!!-

Harvar parpadeo.

Medio segundo después Ox se encontraba afuera de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harvar medio chamuscado.

Era sábado, el Sol brillaba y reia mientras flotaba en el cielo.

Abajo en el mundo de los mortales se encontraba el apartamento de Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré y Kim Diehl. Si entramos al apartamento y caminamos por el desastre multicolor de accesorios, cojines, cosas perfumadas y acolchonadas etc. nos encontraremos en la habitación de Jackie, en la que su dueña aun dormía sonoramente.

La habitación de Jackie era simple, contenía una cama, un closet, una peinadora y un escritorio, todo lo necesario para vivir. El cuarto estaba desordenado, nada demasiado horrible. En el piso había un par de camisas tiradas, sobre el escritorio habia un arcoiris de millones de hojas de papel amontonadas, pero la cama era gloriosa.

Jackie dormía en una cama individual cómoda como ningún otra, era suave y se hundía con tu cuerpo haciéndote derretir desde el instante en que ponías tu trasero sobre ella. La cama era un completo desastre. Escondido entre las arrugadas sabanas había un cuaderno, un reproductor de música, y una inimaginable cuenta de cojines. Pero lo que empeoraba toda la vista era unir a la dueña de la cama con todo el desastre que ya estaba allí desde antes. Comencemos por el principio. Jackie estaba acostada al revés, de manera que la almohada no sostenía una cabeza, si no un pie. Donde esta el otro pie? Enredado entre las sabanas y flotando en el aire a un costado de la cama. El torso de la muchacha estaba en diagonal entre las bolas de tela que eran los millones de cojines y las sabanas. Sus brazos estaban estirados como si fuera a abrazar a una dona gigante. Y lo peor de todo, incluso peor que lo que estaba debajo de la cama que no mencionare, era su cara.

La cara de Jackie simplemente no combinaba con nada alrededor de ella. Su cara era la mas tranquila, pacifica, relajada, hermosa, serena que se podría imaginar. Su cara se veía perfecta. Su nariz dejaba entrar y salir el aire con un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo, su boca esta cerrada pero mostraba un minima y relajante sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados perfectamente mostraban calma y un buen sueño y simplemente se veía como una diosa en el arte de dormir.

Y si comparas la posición en que estaba con el resto de la cama simplemente te volvías rollos.

La joven estaba iluminada por la luz que venia de la ventana cuando el ruido mas espantoso surco entre sus sueños.

BBBRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!

Jackie frunció el seño.

BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

El mal humor amenazaba con salir. Mejor que el que estaba llamando colgara ya si no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Muy tarde.

-QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA QUE NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER EN UN SABADO QUE LLAMAR A UNA PERSONA QUE HACE MEDIO SEGUNDO ESTABA TENIENDO UNO DE LAS MEJORES DORMIDAS DE SU VIDA, MAL EDUCADO!! ACASO NADIE PUEDE TENER UN BUEN SUEÑO EN ESTA CIUDAD SIN QUE NADIE TE DESPIERTE-

_-Jackie, plan en progreso-_

-A MI NO ME IMPORTA NINGUN ESTUPIDO PLAN A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA ASI QUE TE PUEDES IR A FREIR ESPARRAGOS MAL AGRADECIDO!!-

_-Terminaste?-_

-Noo!- dijo Jackie, excepto que esta vez en vez de sonar furiosa salio mas bien como un chillido inconforme. La chica que hasta hace unos momentos se habia sentado sobre su cama se dejo caer de nuevo entre las sabanas. -No se te ocurra volverme a llamar a estas horas de la mañana nunca mas si no quieres que exprima tu cabeza en millones de pedazos.-

-_Tu no fuiste la única en ser despertada el día de hoy. Ox se encargo de eso-_

-Para que me llamas?- dijo la chica, obviamente con desgana.

_-Necesitamos una cita-_

Jackie parpadeo. Trago con dificultad.

Oops, Se quedo sin palabras. Ahora estaba especulando! Se dio un golpe mentalmente.

-…Eh?- dijo la chica al teléfono.-

_-Necesitamos arreglarle una cita Kim y a Ox, Ox nunca ser__á capaz de hacerlo por si solo.-_

Jackie se medio murió. La joven soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba una de las esquinas de la sabana y se cubría completamente debajo de la manta.

-No crees que todavía no están listos?-

_-No me importa, cuanto antes mejor, estoy excediendo la cantidad de ayuda que deber__ía dar por la felicidad de Ox y la tranquilidad mía.-_

-Pero Kim ya es feliz-

_-Necesitan una cita si queremos acabar con esto.-_

-Esta bien, lo hare.-

-_Muy bien, cancha de basket.-_

-A que hora?-

_-Once.-_

Y así Jackie suspiro por no-se-cuanta-nesima vez. –Te veré allí.-

Jackie presiono el pequeño botón rojo de su celular y lo coloco en la mesa al lado de su cama para después acomodarse de nuevo en la cama.

Pasaron un par de minutos.

-Basura, no puedo volver a dormir!- Jackie se lanzo de su cama hacia el piso cayendo boca arriba. Maldigo al celular!- grito la joven levantando un puño en el aire.

De repente Jackie oyó una voz que venia desde la puerta de su habitación.

-_Termino la sesión de gritos?- _Era Kim. Jackie se levanto de la cama y camino lentamente hacia la puerta para después abrirla de par en par.

Kim estaba sentada en uno de los dos sofás de la espaciosa pero desordenada sala.

La chica tenia alguna revista colorida en las manos y estaba mirando a Jackie con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días- dijo Kim alegremente a la chica que salía tambaleándose de su habitación y que luego se lanzo a acostarse sobre el sofá azul mientras Kim estaba sobre uno blanco. –Se nota que amaneciste con mucha energía.- dijo la pelirosada mientras le daba vuelta a una pagina.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Jackie mientras volteaba a ver a su técnica, quería calcular cuanto tiempo tenia antes de ir a ver a Harvar.

Kim solo movió la cabeza para voltearse a ver el reloj de la pared para después regresar a su revista. –Son las 10:50.-

Jackie se levanto de la cama de un solo golpe. Kim solo pudo oír como su arma murmuraba entrecortadamente millones de palabras antes de entrar de nuevo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Kim momentáneamente sorda.

Kim necesitaba saber que le pasaba y le preguntaría… mas tarde.

Harvar estaba acostado sobre una de las bancas al lado de la cancha de basket. Tenia los brazos debajo de su cabeza y estaba boca arriba paseando los ojos sobre el cielo.

El joven se estaba quedando medio dormido cuando sintió unas pisadas acercándose. El chico abrió un ojo y se sentó en la banca cuando noto que era Jackie.

La chica venia humeando, básicamente. Traía ambas manos vueltas puños y venia dando largas y furiosas zancadas . Se detuvo enfrente de el.

El parpadeo tranquilamente.

La chica dejo salir un suspiro.

-Tiene que ser bueno- dijo la chica entrecortadamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Harvar.

Harvar coloco las manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y estiro las piernas.

-Ox no sabe que hacer con Kim para San Valentin.- dijo el chico mirando al espacio. Jackie quedo pensativa.

-Por que no le da flores o chocolate?-

-Porque es Ox.-

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para Jackie. Las flores y los chocolates ya se los daba todos los días. Un hipopótamo seria un regalo mejor aclimatado para el día de San Valentin.

-Entonces tu dices que deberían tener una cita…?- Jackie movió las manos para dramatizar su pregunta.

-Si - dijo Harvar cruzando los brazos y estudiando la cancha vacia.

Jackie volteo a verlo -Sigue- le dijo la chica mientras ahora ella comenzaba a estudiar el techo.

-Muy bien, necesitan una cita, lo mas cerca que han tenido a eso fue la fiesta de Navidad que al final no termino como esperábamos, pero al menos sirvió para acercarlos mas.- Harvar volteo a mirar a Jackie- Ox esta irritante porque no tiene idea de que hacer para Kim en el día de San Valentín. Lo mejor seria una cita.- Y así el chico termino su explicación básica y volteo a ver a la joven a su lado para escuchar la opinión de su secuaz.

Y Jackie básicamente babeaba mirándolo, pero no le dejaría saber eso, así que inmediatamente busco una respuesta en la parte racional que le quedaba en el cerebro. Jackie asintió con la cabeza -Esta bien, y como participaremos nosotros en este plan?-

Harvar dio una sonrisa maliciosa antes de explicarle a Jackie su nuevo y mejorado plan maestro.

____________________________________________________________________

-Ox, ya llegue, traje comida!- grito Harvar mientras empujaba la puerta de su casa con la espalda ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas OR dos cajas de comida china.

Ambas cajas de comida casi cayeron al suelo cuando Harvar le dio un vistazo a su sala.

Kim.

Y Ox.

Kim, de Jackie y Kim KIM, Kim KIM, LA Kim.

Y Ox, Ox de Ox gritón OX, Ox OX, EL Ox.

Ox OX y Kim KIM sentados. En la misma sala.

CONVERSANDO NATURALMENTE?!

Harvar necesitaría sentarse.

El chico tambaleo hasta la mesa de la cocina donde coloco la comida para luego voltearse inmediatamente a ver a los otros dos.

Y estaban sonriendo. Kim estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala y Ox estaba en el sofá, ambos miraban a Harvar.

Kim hablo primero -Hola Harvar-kun, quería saber si habías visto a Jackie…-pregunto la chica y el arma pudo escuchar completamente como la joven murmuraba "Y como aparentemente estan saliendo entonces supuse que sabias"

El arma suspiro -Ya debe estar en tu casa- dijo el joven mientras le entregaba una de las cajas de comida china a Ox y el se sentaba en el otro sillón de la sala con su comida en una mano y los palillos en otra.

Kim soltó una pequeña carcajada -Sabia que estaba contigo- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del sillón. -Nos vemos luego, hoy me toca cocinar.- dijo la chica mientras caminaba a la salida de la casa, inmediatamente seguida por el ahora demasiado alegre Ox.

-Nos vemos luego Kim- babeo Ox, el chico estaba sonrojado y miraba a Kim como si ella fuera la salvación del universo. Harvar volteo los ojos.

En el momento en que Kim le dio una sonrisa a Harvar y a Ox y cerro la puerta detrás de ella Ox salto unos diez y ocho metros, seguidos por un golpe estruendoso con el techo.

Ox cayo desmayado al suelo y Harvar dejo salir a su sonrisa contenida.

Su plan había funcionado, ya no quedaba mucho que hacer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**EXTRA:**

Kim entro a la casa con todas sus fuerzas, se notaba por el sonido que resono por toda la casa de la fuerza co que cerro la puerta de la entrada.

Lo primero que hizo Kim fue señalar a Jackie de una manera extremadamente amasadora. Jackie le dio toda su atención a Jackie ligeramente alarmada.

Kim se acerco hacia Jackie como si la estuviera acechando y tomo a su arma de los hombros.

-Tu y yo. Sobre Harvar. Ahora.- dijo la pelirosada sentándose con determinación en el sofá azul, cruzando los brazos, y colocando una de sus piernas sobre la otra. La inquisidora mirada de Kim lanzaba dagas hacia Jackie.

Y el arma solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

CORRE MUJER! CORRE!!

_________________________________________________________________

**Comentario de autora:**

A mi me parece que me gusta poner de mal humor a Jackie. De verdad no lo puede dejar de hacer, no? Es que lo admitire, es demasiado divertido, pero ni siquiera se lo sufiente de ellos (Harvar, Kim y Jackie) como para tener una personalidad definitiva sobre ninguno de ellos, la personalidad mas conocida siendo la de Ox. Pero bueno, según yo, Jackie es una chica con un temperamento no muy saludable, Harvar el malentendido algo amargado gran y adorable amigo (si, adore a Harvar desde el primer momento que lo vi en accion.), Kim la inocente y victima de los gritos y Ox el griton extremadamente persistente, fastidioso, pero no sé como adorable, cursi. Espero que me entiendan.

**Proximo capitulo: **San Valentin, dejen reviews y puede ser que les de un pequeño regalo de San Valentin en el próximo capitulo ;D

(Si, los estoy chantajeando con un regalo por el simple hecho de que me dejen un comentario, lo siento, simplemente soy asi.)


	5. Consecuencias de un Restaurante

**Autora que no es feliz sin interrumpirles la lectura**: Feliz Dia de San Valentin a todos!! Si es que lo celebran; pero si les cae mal pues espero que puedan aguantar el capitulo, el capitulo no tiene mucho que ver con el actual día festivo; y para los que no le importa y simplemente hacen lo que se les antoje (como su servidora aquí sentada) espero que disfruten el capitulo!

Los dos extras de este capi están dedicados a MayaxSoul(Maya en el capitulo) y a Suigin Walker(Mar en el capitulo) quienes fueron las dos personas que se preocuparon por dejarme reviews en el ultimo capitulo, se les agradece mucho ^^.

**

* * *

**

**Creando Amores.**

_Capitulo 5:_

Consecuencias de un restaurante.

-Entonces… Fuiste la cita de Harvar en la fiesta de navidad… Y no te gustaba?- le pregunto Kim a su arma, y al parecer Jackie lo tomo desprevenido porque inmediatamente la técnica sintió como su cabello recibía un jalon. -OUCH!- se quejo la técnica.

-Lo siento!- dijo Jackie mientras alejaba sus manos de la cabeza de Kim, a quien había estado peinando.

Era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Durante la semana Ox había tenido éxito en pedirle una cita a Kim, todo fue muy bien, eso hasta que Kim en su desespero declaro que era un cita de AMIGOS, cosa que Jackie y Harvar se encargarían de modificar mas tarde.

En estos momentos Jackie estaba peinando a Kim para la cita. Kim estaba sentada enfrente de la peinadora de su habitación y Jackie estaba parada detrás de ella, el Sol del atardecer le daba al pequeño cuarto una iluminación reconfortante y relajada.

Y si, Jackie le había contado todo sobre Harvar a Kim, omitiendo el plan para unir a Kim y a Ox por supuesto. Pero se lo había dicho, y de hecho se sintio muy liberante. Eso había sido hace unos cuantos días, al principio Kim quedo altamente incrédula sobre los problemas de Jackie pero mientras pasaron los días lo que Jackie decía le cobraba mas y mas sentido a su técnica.

Pero al parecer no había sido suficiente porque aun Kim preguntaba.

La joven arma volvió a repasar el peine por el cabello de Kim antes de contestar la pregunta de la técnica. –Ya te dije que fuimos a la fiesta de Navidad como AMIGOS solamente. Nos habíamos hecho amigos desde el día del castigo, no se si lo recuerdas- Kim asintió con la cabeza -Y como Ox y tu iban a estar ocupados y ninguno de nosotros dos teníamos alguna cita decidimos ir juntos.- Jackie suspiro a su mentira. Le tendría que explicar a Harvar porque Kim lo miraba tan extraño mas tarde, estaba segura.

-Pero porque no me lo habías dicho antes?- pregunto la técnica mientras miraba aburrida como Jackie pasaba el peine por las puntas de su cabello.

-Simplemente no me pareció lo correcto- dijo la joven mientras le daba una ultima pasada al cabello de Kim y se detenía –Listo!-

Kim bostezo y se levanto de la silla para ver su reflejo. Traía un vestido corto y ligero, era de un gris claro y tirantes negros. La joven traía un suéter negro ligero y corto para el fresco aire de febrero y el cabello suelto.

Jackie sonrío maliciosamente a su creación.

-Te ves genial- dijo el arma levantando ambos pulgares a su mejor amiga mientras la otra se lanzaba sobre su cama.

-Porque no me puedo quedar contigo?- dijo la técnica mientras la otra aguantaba una carcajada a la ironía. De hecho Jackie iba a estar durante toda la noche siguiéndola…

El arma se sentó al lado de Kim en su cama y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –Ya te dije que creo que Ox será un buen chico para ti. Inteligente, le importas mucho, no se ve demasiado estupido…Eso y yo ya tengo otros planes.-

Kim dio un suspiro –Como es que el tipo te invita a pasar San Valentín contigo y no te ha invitado a salir? Últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. Creo que comenzare a creer en los rumores.-

Jackie dio un suspiro pensando en como Harvar probablemente la asesinaría si esto que le contaba a Kim se esparciera por la escuela. La asesinaría, la resucitaría y la volvería a asesinar; estaba segura.

-No escuches a los rumores, simplemente como Ox y tu estarán ocupados decidimos hacer algo juntos…-

-Hacer _que_ juntos?- pregunto Kim levantando ambas cejas y dando una sonrisa sospechosa. Jackie tomo una almohada y la planto en la cabeza de Kim.

-Cállate, además, no debería Ox haber llegado hace rato?-

Kim estudio la puerta de su habitación y encogió los hombros –Buen punto, vayamos a la sala.-

Y así Kim y Jackie pasaron de plantar sus traseros en la cama de Kim a plantar sus traseros en los sofás de la sala.

-Al final que era lo que iban a hacer hoy?- pregunto Jackie a Kim, la técnica suspiro.

-Ya te lo dije, iremos a cenar, nada muy formal, simplemente ir a comer.- dijo la joven mientras le daba un vistazo al reloj –Y me esta empezando a dar hambre…-

-Entonces somos dos- dijo Jackie colocando una mano sobre su estomago –Quieres helado de San Valentin?- pregunto Jackie maliciosamente.

Kim estuvo apunto de responder cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Inmediatamente tanto Kim como Jackie se levantaron del sofá y se comenzaron a hacer caras raras, emocionadas y demás, hasta que unos segundos despues de mini saltitos de sorpresa Jackie decidió ir a abrir la puerta.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par y se dejo mostrar un Ox completamente sonrojado sosteniendo una caja de chocolates.

Jackie tenia ganas de soltar un ruidoso "AWWW!!" pero decidió no arruinar el momento, todavia.

La joven arma volteo para mirar a Kim y dio una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amiga.

La técnica parecía un tomate bien vestido. Estaba parada en medio de la sala con sus manos estrangulándose la una a la otra. Estaba muy sonrojada y tenía una sonrisa en su cara que no se podria mejorar. Se deslizo hasta la puerta y susurro un "gracias" mientras le quitaba la caja de chocolates a Ox para arrojársela a Jackie sin dejar de mirar al otro técnico.

Ox, como siempre, fue el primero en hablar.

-Buenas Noches Kim- dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa que le cubría media cara –Vamos a comer?-

Kim asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Jackie sola en la sala.

Jackie suspiro, estiro los brazos y dejo la caja de chocolates sobre la mesa de la cocina.

En medio segundo estaba con su celular llamando a Harvar y la persiana abierta preparada para ver al par de tortolos salir.

-Harvar, palomas fuera del edificio.-

No pasaron ni 10 segundos y se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. La joven corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par en un solo golpe. Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Harvar y su corazón dio un pequeño y ridículo salto que probablemente se arrepentiría de hacer mas tarde.

-Estas lista?- dijo el chico.

Jackie tomo un segundo para estudiar el glorioso poder de la ropa de espionaje negra sobre el cuerpo de Harvar e inmediatamente le lanzo una sonrisa al joven.

La chica cerró la puerta de su casa detrás de ella y comenzó a caminar -Larguemonos antes de que lo arruinen.- dijo la chica caminando determina y sin mirar atrás.

Harvar mostró una sonrisa en el lugar antes de seguir a Jackie y comenzar el plan de esa noche.

Ox y Kim iban caminando incómodamente. Ox traia ambas manos inundadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante en donde comerían hoy. Kim en cambio trataba fallidamente de ahorcarse con su propio suéter, o al menos eso parecía desde lejos.

-Te ves muy bien hoy- susurro Ox dándole un vistazo a la ropa de Kim para luego regresar su mirada a la calle.

Kim asintió con la cabeza -Muchas gracias, tu también te ves bien-

Ox sonrío y dejo salir un suspiro. -Gracias-

Y los ángeles saltaron de alegría agradecidos de que el restaurante estaba cerca. Mejor dicho: Los ángeles, Jackie, Harvar, Kim, Ox, cupido, y otro número de personas saltaron de alegría. Pero eso no cuenta en este momento.

Kim y Ox caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada del restaurante, Ox hacia todo lo posible por superar sus nervios y Kim simplemente no veía la necesidad de hablar de nada.

Cuando ambos adolescentes entraron al fresco ambiente del restaurante un mesero los recibió con una grata y enorme sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a Death Benning's, mi nombre es Alan y estoy aquí para servirles.-

Ox le sonrío al mesero e inmediatamente le pregunto sobre su reservación.

-Buenas Noches, una reservación del Equipo del Rayo?- pregunto Ox.

El mesero, un rubio de ojos cafés, dio una brillante casi-carcajada mientras veía la lista de reservaciones.

Kim volteo a ver a Ox con una cara curiosa.

Ox sonrío -Larga historia.-

-Entonces me la tendrás que contar mientras comemos- dijo la joven mientras el mesero buscaba los menús y comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del restaurante.

-En esta dirección por favor- dijo el joven vestido en blanco y negro.

En el camino a su mesa Kim pudo estudiar el alrededor del restaurante. No era ada demasiado formal, daba un aire despreocupado pero fino, el olor a la apetitosa comida inundaba el lugar y muchos corazones y cupidos adornaban el techo. La mesa se encontraba junto a una de las paredes del lugar. Una enorme ventana les daba una excelente vista al parque que quedaba al lado de la calle del frente y les dejaba ver como la luna abría su paso hacia el cielo.

La pareja se sentó cada uno en lugares opuestos e inmediatamente comenzaron a surcar sus hambrientos ojos por el menú.

-HAMBURGUESA!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo para después soltar una carcajada.

-Necesito esos deliciosos carbohidratos en mi sistema- dijo Kim estudiando hambrientamente la foto de la jugosa hamburguesa en el menú.

Ox estuvo apunto de contestar cuando escucho un sonido que juro jamás volver a escuchar. Ese sonido que lo perseguiría en sus pesadillas por el resto de su vida. El sonido. Ox dejo de respirar por unos segundos. La sangre se dreno de su cara e inmediatamente Kim se alarmo.

La velada estaba oficialmente arruinada.

-Ox, estas bien?- dijo la chica mientras inmediatamente se movió al lado del técnico nerviosamente para chequear su temperatura. En el momento que la mano de Kim obtuvo contacto con la frente de Ox el chico recupero el habla y tomo la mano de Kim para luego mirarla asustadamente.

-Kim, necesitamos salir de aquí.- dijo el joven mirando a su alrededor.

Y ese sonido se repitió.

-BAKAA!!-

Y vio al bastón.

Vio al maldito bastón.

Vio de nuevo como el maldito bastón lo señalaba.

Y vio a Excalibur.

Ox quería tomar ese ridículo bastón y tirarlo al otro lado de la calle. No era justo. Media hora con el había sido mas que suficiente tiempo con Excalibur por el resto de su vida.

Ox no podía creerlo, la espada sagrada regreso a el después de todo este tiempo y en el peor momento posible.

Ox hizo lo primero que le llego a la cabeza e inmediatamente se coloco de forma fetal debajo de la mesa, tomo todo el aire de sus pulmones y grito.

-Nooo!-

Pero después vino algo que Ox no esperaba.

Escucho risas. Más de una. Dos voces femeninas reían alegremente. Todo el plan de esta noche se había arruinada gracias a Excalibur. Ya se podía ir despidiendo de la hermosa Kim.

Pero Kim no se sentía nada afectada por Excalibur. De hecho la joven estaba riendo hacia el comportamiento de su cita. Tenia que admitirlo, Ox podía ser realmente gracioso. La chica inhalo entre sus carcajadas mientras trataba de calmar la risa que llevaba un buen rato paseándose por los oídos de la gente alrededor.

Jackie dio un ultimo suspiro y le sonrío a la espada sagrada y aunque no se esperara… a su acompañante.

El juguete cutre que era Excalibur según Kim venia al lado de una joven también muy divertida por el acto de Excalibur.

La chica que venia con el arma traía un vestido rojo y ligero. Su cara estaba enmarcada por un cabello castaño y se veía muy alegre.

Kim tenía demasiada curiosidad, así que decidió preguntar. -Y ustedes quienes s--- La oración de Kim se vio interrumpida por un bastón señalando a su cara.

-Baka.- dijo el objeto-juguete raro. Pero Kim noto como de repente el restaurante se convertía en un fondo amarillo brillante y una plataforma salía de la nada debajo de los pies de la cosa-juguete cutre.

-Yo soy Excalibaaaaaaaaaaah!!!- dijo Excalibur, ya que Kim finalmente supo su nombre -La honorable persona que me pueda usar tendrá garantizado toda gloria y poder!- dijo el objeto cutre mientras el restaurante volvía a aparecer en el fondo y la plataforma disminuía.

Se escucharon aplausos.

La acompañante de Excalibur se veía extrañamente muy divertida con el arma.

Kim vio la necesidad de interrumpir de nuevo. -Si, pero---

-Mi leyenda comenzó en el siglo XII-

-Esta bien pero-

-No me interrumpas cuando este tatareando un canción-

-Pero si---

-Baka!-

La acompañante soltó otra carcajada.

-Mi nombre es Mar- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Mar, honorable dama- dijo el arma señalando con su bastón a Mar, la chica sonrío.

Y Excalibur dejo de moverse.

Las chicas parpadearon. Excalibur habia dejado de moverse.

Al sentir un largo silencio Ox levanto la cabeza con precaución. El bastón señalaba a su cabeza.

-Baka!- dijo el arma con odio

Kim interrumpió rápidamente por la salud de su cita -Pero si Ox--

-Estas incumpliendo el punto 679 de los mil que deberías jurar. Siempre hay que dejar un deshumificador en el cuarto.- dijo el arma moviendo su baston hasta la cara de Kim.

Jackie y Ox parpadearon. Mar soltó una nueva y modificada carcajada.

Mientras tanto.

Al otro lado de la calle en la que esta Death Benning's había un parque. Al otro lado de la calle en la que esta Death Benning's había un parque con un banco. Debajo del banco del parque que estaba al otro lado de la calle de el restaurante Death Benning's habían un par de adolescentes vestidos de negro y con binoculares.

Y estaban teniendo problemas.

-Es Excalibur. Tenemos que sacarlos de allí. Ahora. - dijo el muchacho fríamente mientras intentaba salir de debajo del banco. Jackie se lo impedía ahorcando al brazo del chico.

-NO! Si nos ven sabrán del plan! Además, que tiene Excalibur de importante?!- dijo la chica haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a Harvar debajo del banco.

-Ox colapsara. Y todo se arruina. Necesito sacarlo de allí.- dijo el adolescente utilizando a un mas fuerza para salir del banco, no necesito mucha fuerza para librarse de las manos de Jackie

-Que te quedes aquí!- dijo la chica transformando a unos de sus brazos en su arma.

Harvar se detuvo. -Estas arriesgándolo todo.- dijo el chico mientras miraba con cautela al arma en llamas que era el brazo de Jackie en estos momentos.

En vista de que Harvar ya no intentaba moverse Jackie suspiro y soltó al antebrazo de Harvar con cautela. -Se que estarán bien- dijo la chica con una mirada esperanzada hacia el otro que rogaba para que el no saliera corriendo a salvar el día.

Harvar también suspiro y tomo de nuevo sus binoculares y se coloco otra vez a un lado de Jackie, antes de mirar através de ellos le dio un vistazo a Jackie y susurro "esta bien" para luego volver a ver que ocurría en el restaurante. Jackie hizo lo mismo.

-Harvar?-

-Que?-

-Que hace Soul allá?-

-No tengo la menor idea.-

De nuevo en el restaurante:

Kim estaba a punto de perderlo. No querían que Kim lo perdiera si valoraban sus vidas.

La pelirosada aparentaba paz. Lo único que daba señal de su mal humor casi apocalíptico era una venita en su sien apunto de explotar.

Nunca pensó que perdería la paciencia tan rápido.

Estaba a punto de dar el primer y último golpe final cuando alguien llego a saludarlos.

-HOLA AMIGOS DE SOUL!- aclamo una voz femenina desde el fondo del restaurante.

Al decir esto Excalibur, Kim, y compañía voltearon a ver quien había llamado.

Del otro lado del restaurante vieron a una joven saludando animadamente y del brazo tenia a lo que parecía un muchacho, pero no se veía ya que el chico había tomado un menú y escondido su cabeza detrás de el. A los pocos instantes se vio como el chico abría el menú y también tapaba la cabeza de la chica. Ambos aparentemente hablaron para luego que el muchacho, efectivamente Soul, le devolviera el menú a su dueño y caminara lentamente hacia la mesa de Kim y Ox al lado de la alegre joven.

-Hola!- fue lo primero que se escucho de la joven cuando llego a la mesa de Ox y Kim. La chica abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo pero sus ojos cayeron sobre Excalibur y cerro su boca solamente para estudiar a Excalibur, cosa que Soul ya hacia.

Después de unos segundos estudiando juguetes cutres a la chica le pareció que era tiempo de hablar -Mi nombre es Maya, un placer conocerlos a todos!- dijo la chica ondeándole la mano a los allí presentes.

Soul se paro a un lado de la chica y se enderezo -Hola Ox, Kim…Persona que no conozco y…Excalibur?-

-Baka!- dijo el arma sagrada utilizando el poder de su bastón y golpeando a Soul.

-Que te pasa imbecil?!- grito Soul inmediatamente mientras Mar reía y Maya le sobaba la cabeza a Soul.

-Regla numero 98. No se me interrumpe.-

Maya miro extrañada a la espada sagrada -Pero si ni si quie---

-Baka!- dijo el arma apuntando hacia Maya. -Es necesario meditar. Es de tontos hacer las cosas sin pensar.-

-Pero si no ha dicho nada- Kim miro extrañada al arma -Un segundo. Aun no me ha interrumpido…-

Mar miro extrañada -Excalibur-chan?- dijo la joven y decidió tocar la copa del sombrero de la espada sagrada para ver porque se había detenido.

El arma dio un salto y estaba parado enfrente de Soul. -De donde has venido?-

Soul parpadeo -Vengo del A---

-Ah si, os mostrare algo maravilloso- dijo el arma alejándose del lugar… y desapareciendo momentáneamente.

El lugar de Excalibur fue rápidamente ocupada por la del mesero risueño que ya no se veía nada feliz. El joven traía una bandeja sobre su mano izquierda y parecía un poco estresado. -Harían el favor de bajar la voz, están advertidos- dijo el joven rápidamente para seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

Y luego Excalibur, con la fuerza de la materialización. Apareció sobre la silla no ocupada de Ox.

-Te o café?- dijo el arma señalando al grupo de adolescentes con su bastón.

Soul respondió rápidamente -Café-

…Ninguna señalada con bastón vino hacia Soul, Kim decidió hablar -Té- dijo la chica.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el arma se encontraba sobre la mesa de Ox y Kim -Tontos, no tienen derecho a elegir.-

Y cayó la gota que colmo al vaso.

-QUE TE PASA JUGUETE IDIOTA!!- grito la joven que de repente parecía un perro con rabia y se encontraba sobre la mesa mirando asesinamente a Excalibur.

-Baka- dijo el arma golpeando a Kim con el bastón.

La mesa comenzó a temblar y voló por los cielos.

-NADIE GOLPEA A KIIIMMM!!!- grito Ox mandando a volar la mesa.

…Haciendo que tanto Excalibur como Kim quedaran aplastados entre la mesa y el techo.

Y así fue como 10 minutos mas tarde una fila de adolescentes y una espada sagrada fue arrojada hacia la salida trasera del restaurante Death Benning's.

Jackie y Harvar se vieron en problemas.

Jackie volteo inmediatamente a ver a Harvar -YA SALIERON!- susurro la joven lo mas alto que pudo -Tenemos que seguirlos- dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a salirse de la parte de abajo del banco. Ya tenia el medio cuerpo medio levantado del piso cuando Harvar tomo su antebrazo.

-Ahora QUE?!- dijo la chica mientras intentaba fallidamente que el brazo del chico la soltara.

-Tu lo dijiste- dijo Harvar sin separar los ojos de los binoculares.

Lentamente el joven separo su mirada de los binoculares y volteo a ver a su amiga.

Jackie sintió como su corazón se subía a su garganta de un solo golpe.

Harvar le estaba sonriendo a Jackie mientras le extendía los binoculares a la joven. La significativa sonrisa daba un mensaje de pura felicidad y Jackie sintió que subía al noveno cielo.

Lo único que hizo que la chica dejara de ver al arma y mirara através de los binoculares era el simple hecho de que el quería que ella lo hiciera. La chica estudio de nuevo por un par de segundos la satisfactoria sonrisa del otro y tomo los binoculares.

Si la sonrisa que tenia Jackie era grande antes, ahora, después de mirar através de los binoculares, la sonrisa le cubría tres cuartos de su cara. Daria mucho miedo en un cuarto oscuro.

A través de los binoculares estaban Kim y Ox, los únicos dos que se quedaron sentados en el lugar después de haber sido arrojados del restaurante, riéndose el uno del otro. Ambos se veían muy felices, cosa que no esperabas de un par de adolescentes que acababan de enfrentar a Excalibur Y a un mesero mal humorado. Ambos adolescentes se reían alegremente de lo que les había pasado durante la noche.

Desde donde estaban Jackie y Harvar se escucho cuando Ox grito a los cielos.

-No podría haber sido peor!- exclamo el muchacho calvo al cielo estirando sus brazos lo mas que pudo, el grito fue seguido por una ruidosa carcajada departe del chico casi calvo.

Y claro que comenzó a llover.

Y los cuatro adolescentes, no importa cuan separados estaban, comenzaron a reír.

Los cuatro rieron con ganas. Liberaron todas sus preocupaciones y sentimientos al aire libre. La humedad que de repente rodeo el lugar fue una ráfaga refrescante para los cansados amigos. Ya no había nada que hacer, todo estaba bien ahora. Reían porque no había nada más que hacer.

Harvar le quito de las manos los binoculares a Jackie y los guardo en el bolso que había traído con el.

-Ves?- dijo el chico saliendo de la parte de abajo del banco y levantándose, recibiendo la fría y refrescante lluvia de un solo golpe, aunque la ya relajada sonrisa decía que de verdad no le importaba. El muchacho le estiro una mano a Jackie para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Ya no nos necesitan- dijo el chico al ayudar a levantar a Jackie –Muévete antes de que nos vean- aviso el muchacho antes de comenzar a correr bajo la luz de la luna hacia el parque mientras toda su ropa se mojaba lentamente debajo de la fuerte lluvia.

Jackie se detuvo en el lugar y cerró los ojos mientras su sonrisa brillaba ampliamente. A los pocos segundos escucho un silbido, supuso que era de Harvar, y comenzó a correr. Con cada pisada que daba sentía como el agua chocaba contra su cuerpo y lentamente la dejaba empapada. Rápidamente corría lo mas alejado que pudiera del restaurante de donde Kim y Ox salieron, la chica iba corriendo detrás la sombra de Harvar.

Jackie paro en seco. Por unos segundos se vio sola en medio del pavimento en el centro del parque. La chica respiro profundo en medio de la copiosa lluvia y dio media vuelta cuando adivino donde estaba su amigo.

Harvar estaba en el puesto de helados ocupado ordenando.

Jackie camino hasta donde su amigo estaba.

La pequeña tienda era, sinceramente, pequeña. Era un simple puesto con solo lo necesario: Cuatro paredes, una puerta, dos mesas con dos sillas cada una, y un mueble que separaba a los empleados de los clientes. Había solo una chica en el mostrador atendiendo a Harvar y la maquina de helados era el único sonido del lugar.

Jackie entro y se exprimió todo lo que pudo y se sentó en una silla lo mas alejada de la mesa posible para no mojar nada. Jackie estudio como Harvar en su serio pero extrañamente relajado ser hablaba con la empleada y regresaba con dos helados.

El muchacho extendió una de sus manos hacia Jackie para que la chica recibiera el helado.

Jackie inmediatamente busco su cartera para pagar el helado –Cuanto es?- pregunto la chica mientras chequeaba cuanto dinero tenia.

Harvar suspiro y le tomo la mano a Jackie. La chica lo miro y el deposito el helado en la mano de la otra.

-No me lo vas a pagar.- sentencio el joven mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado opuesto de la de Jackie.

-Pero—

-Cometelo antes de que me arrepienta.- dijo el joven pasando el helado por su boca y levantando ambas cejas cuestionando a la chica.

Eso fue suficiente para callar a Jackie, pero se sentía indignada mientras veía a su helado. Un cono de vainilla con una cereza decorándola. La chica suspiro y tomo el tallo de la cereza para luego introducir la cereza en su boca.

Harvar tenía un helado de chocolate. Y se veía algo adorable comiéndoselo. Jackie suprimió una carcajada si no fuera por el hecho de que de repente el se detuvo y la miro. Jackie le devolvió la mirada curiosa.

-Feliz día de San Valentín.- dijo Harvar.

Y Jackie mostró una sonrisa en conjunto con su sonrojo.

Esta bien, Jackie admitió, puede ser que este San Valentín salio mejor de lo que esperaba.

**

* * *

**

**EXTRA NUMERO ONE**** (**_**MayaxSoul**_**):**

-Oops!- dijo Maya. Soul sonrío.

-Si, debiste dejarle tiempo solos-

-Pero si Excalibur ya estaba allí- dijo la chica mientras Soul colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Buen punto- contesto el chico asintiendo.

Ambos adolescentes caminaban bajo la luz de la escalofriante luna en camino a casa de Soul. Esa noche después del incidente del hotel habían decidido ir a Deathbucks, fue una lastima que no pudieron haber llegado secos.

Solo entraron al café para pedir dos moccachinos para llevar, el dueño del lugar no los había dejado hacer nada mas. En estos momentos ambos estaban empapados, con sueño, y un caliente café en las manos.

Nada mejor para el alma.

-Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Ser atacados por una espada y un mesero?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo disfrutaste?- dijo Maya conteniendo la risa.

-No fue nada cool- dijo el chico con un tono de lamento.

Maya sonrío. –Debería venir mas seguido a Death City.- dijo la chica estudiando a la sonriente luna.

-Deberías- dijo Soul –Extraño a mi otra mejor amiga.- dijo el chico apretujando a Maya con un brazo.

La chica lo miro sospechosamente –Tengo mis sospechas sobre tu otra "mejor amiga", si es que es solo eso…-

Soul se detuvo en seco y quito su brazo de los hombros de su amiga, se veía sorprendido –A que te refieres?-

La chica aguanto una carcajada y siguió caminando –Nada, nada-

-Hey- dijo el chico, su amiga volteo. –Ya llegue a mi casa- dijo el chico señalando a un apartamento de las que salía la luz por la ventana, probablemente Maka esperaba arriba.

-Todavía no se porque Maka no quiso venir- dijo la chica mirando a las ventanas del apartamento para ver si podía distinguir el cabello castaño de la técnica de Soul.

-No cree en las festividades "superficiales"- dijo Soul haciendo comillas con ambas manos para reflejar sus palabras.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo la joven, quien inmediatamente dio tres pasos hacia Soul. Poco después Soul sintió como los brazos de la chica le apretujaban la espalda. Soul sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo calidamente.

-Espero verte pronto- dijo el chico mientras dejaba caer sus manos de nuevo al lado de sus caderas y coloco ambas manos relajadamente sobre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Maya suspiro y le dio una enorme sonrisa a su amigo –Cuenta con ello.-

* * *

**EXTRA NUMERO TWO **_**(Suigin Walker**_**):**

Las pequeñas piernas del arma mas ponderosa del mundo, la espada sagrada Excalibur, sonaban mientras sus pequeños pies pisaban las mojadas calles de Death City. Tres metros detrás de el venia Mar alegremente observando la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

La chica estudiaba la viva ciudad alegremente mientras caminaba con pasos largos y lentos. Ya eran horas altas de la noche y la luna brillaba a su máximo y la mayoría de las personas que quedaban en las calles venían en parejas.

Mientras estudiaba la alegre ciudad Mar sintió como atropellaba algo. La chica no tardo mucho tiempo en mirar para abajo y comprender su error.

La joven se arrodillo al piso y comenzó instantáneamente a disculparse –EXCALIBUR-SAMA, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!!- dijo la chica en medio de su auto sufrimiento.

Pero Excalibur estaba inmóvil. Después de una serie de disculpas Mar se dio cuenta de que Excalibur aun no había dicho nada, estaba esperando a que algo la golpeara pero el arma se veía inmóvil.

Y de la nada paso la cosa mas impredecible del mundo!!!

Excalibur señalo a la chica con su bastón.

-Baka.- advirtió el arma –Siempre medito. Hacer las cosas sin pensar es de tontos.

Mar suspiro y se coloco una mano sobre el pecho en manera dramática al ver que Excalibur no había quedado en estado vegetal.

-Excalibur-sama, que haremos mañana?- dijo la chica mientras miraba a la luna.

Excalibur levanto su bastón a los cielos y exclamo fuertemente:

-Dominaremos al mundooo!!!- dijo el arma mientras el fondo amarillo con estrellitas aparecía y la plataforma se formaba debajo de la espada sagrada. El bastón paso de señalar al cielo. –Dama honorable, querrás recibir conmigo toda el poder y la victoria?!-

-El poder y la victoria!!- repitió la joven mientras tomaba un lado de Excalibur.

-Y ahora, mi recital!- exclamo a los aires Excalibur.

Mar se bajo de la plataforma y se empezó a alejar de la espada. –No, tengo sueño- dijo la chica y se alejo lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Pero cometió el pecado mas grande que puede haber.

DEJO A EXCALIBUR LIBRE EN LAS CALLES DE DEATH CITY.

El mundo jamás será el mismo.

* * *

**Otro comentario de autora**: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Estoy abierta a toda clase de comentarios en los reviews y los esperare ansiosamente. Espero que se hayan divertido. MayaSoulx y Suigin!!! Por favor quiero que me digan que les pareció!

Gracias por leer!

Mientras mas reviews, mas rápida la actualización (…seh, yo y mi monarquía…)


	6. Se Cierran Las Cortinas

_**A/N:** Ok, luego de una larga espera para este capitulo, muchas disculpas, aqui tienen el capitulo final. Espero que lo disfruten. De ahora en adelante creo que me dedicare a one-shots (despues de mi gran fracaso escribiendo historias mas largas) Espero que me disculpen. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review, y si me dejan algunos mas se los agradeceria con el alma._

_Aqui les dejo el acto final. (Fue escrito en en Bloc de Notas, sin ninguna clase de correccion, espero que les sea decente... y sepan que algun que otra ñ hace falta ya que no se pasaron del bloc de notas a fanfiction... coloque algunas pero no creo que las haya visto todas.)_

_Espero que les guste. *Spoilers por el capitulo del manga 72*_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El relajado aire primaveral susurraba por las afueras de la escuela; pero por lastima muy pocos en la escuela Shibusen lo apreciaban de verdad. La locura carcomia lentamente a todo dentro y afuera de la ciudad, y esta misma tarde nueve de sus compa eros de clase partirian a una aventura aparentemente demasiado grande para ellos.

Jacqueline O'Lantern batallaba para no pensar de esa manera. Veia un futuro alegre en el que sus compa eros regresaban tal y como eran antes; en el que volverian a salir a jugar basketball y en el que Kilik volveria a compartir su chocolate con ella. Eso si, agradecia de una manera algo culpable que sus dos mejores amigos se hayan quedado en la escuela...

Tambien podria aprovechar este tiempo a solas para otra cosa...

Jackie suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela.

- POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME PUEDO DECLARAR?!?!?!- grito a los cielos antes de derrumbarse completamente (algo incomoda,  
para variar) en el escalon.

Habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habia intentado. La primera vez era una bola de nervios andante, y no estaba segura si de verdad queria hacerlo. Intento, y gracias a la gran interrupcion de Ox, fallo.

La segunda vez tuvo un poco mas de determinacion. Lo separo de toda civilizacion en un parque, en el cual un precioso atardecer insinuaba la intencion de Jackie, y el momento parecia perfecto.

_"Parecia..."_ repitio Jackie en su mente. Resulta ser que Harvar olvido toda intuicion en el momento que salio del vientre de su madre; y ese dia decidio demostrarlo en una pasarela. No solo llego sudado de pies a cabeza (cosa que en el profundo fondo del corazon de Jackie le parecio la cosa mas sexy del mundo) despues de su entrenamiento con Ox, llego a sentarse a 5 metros de ella, a hacer el ensayo que le habian mandado a escribir hace una semana y se entregaba el dia siguiente. Sin olvidar el hecho de que estaba usando la chaqueta que sabia que Jackie odiaba.

Y que se comio un chocolate sin compartir media mordida con ella.

El bastardo.

Jackie se trago su declaracion ese dia y la reemplazo por dinero, el cual utilizo para comprarse una caja de chocolates que cumplirian la meta de ser devorados en la cara de Harvar por las siguientes dos semanas. Y el no saborearia ni una sola pizca.

Excepto la vez que uso los ojos de perrito. Los peligrosos y adorables ojos de perrito.

La tercera vez tuvo la falsa idea de que si pasaria. Lo haria al viejo estilo, en una nota durante clases. Rapido, facil, algo cobarde(pero eso no lo admitiria). Lo que la lastimo fue que en el momento en que lo iba a hacer, no tuvo la menor idea de que escribir. Comenzo con unas cursiladas tipo "Te quiero," con cliches del estilo "Me haces sentir chispas," y ya al punto de cansancio comenzo a anotar la primera cosa que le llegaba a la cabeza "Eres el idiota mas endemoniadamente sexy que he visto," "Quisiera ser el par de lentes color viola-ojos que nunca te pareces quitar," y con algunas variaciones de "QUIERO SER EL QUESO DE TUS MACARRONES!!"

Llego al punto de la desesperacion, y en el climax de su sufrimiento tuvo una se al de los cielos.

"Me gustas" escribio en el papel, segura de si misma y con el corazon en la garganta. Por supuesto ignoro la vocesita en su cabeza que le gritaba "pedazo de bruta por que rayos no pensaste en eso antes."

Doblo el papel delicadamente y lo deslizo con la punta de sus dedos. Sintio como se le calentaban las mejillas y no pudo evitar insultarse a si misma por actuar como una ni a de ocho a os. Alli estaba el, y la nota en el extremo de su codo. Toco el brazo del muchacho delicadamente. (batallo por no babear al sentir sus musculos)

El muchacho la volteo a ver con su cara cinica de siempre. Levanto su ceja y volteo levemente su cuerpo en direccion a Jackie,  
lastima que al mover el brazo la nota cayera al suelo. Por suerte el muchacho la vio y se inclino a recogerla.

Justo en ese momento la campana de la escuela sono, y los estudiantes de todo la escuela se determinaron a salir de su salon.

Jackie vio con el corazon roto como su nota era pisoteada y pateada por un monton de alumnos descarados, ruidosos y distraidos.  
Harvar fruncio el ce o y miro a Jackie con un presentimiento de lo que pasaria en cualquir momento.

En cuestion de segundos, todos los estudiantes salieron del salon chamuscados y quejandose del humor de perros de Jackie O'Lantern.

Harvar insistio mas de lo normal preguntando sobre que habia sido esa nota, pero Jackie decidio que no estaba en el destino que terminaran juntos. Pero eso no evitaba que el muchacho le gustara mas cada dia.

Si volvio a intentarlo, pero ya no habia tenido esperanzas. Y en ese estado se encontraba en estos momentos, algo estresada.

¿Que hacia sola en las escaleras de la escuela? Esperaba a que sus amigos regresaran de enviar a parte del Spartoi al libro de Eibon. Fue despues de un rato que comenzo a oir la voz exagerada de Ox resonando desde lejos.

-¡Kim, te ves PRECIOSA! De verdad no se por que no usas tu traje de bruja mas a menudo- se esuchaba la voz de Ox.

De un solo y estruendoso golpe salieron los muchachos de la entrada de la escuela.

-Por que se veria ridicula. Eso y la perseguirian para asesinarla- dijo un especifico muchacho descaradamente.

Los tres rodearon a Jackie, y la muchacha les sonrio. Kim venia sonrojada, no se sabe si por el cumplido de Ox o por rabia hacia Harvar; Ox con un suspiro cansado y una sonrisa leve, robandole miradas a Kim de vez en cuando; y Harvar, el gran y unico, estrechando una mano hacia Jackie.

El muchacho estiro su mano un poco mas -te levantas o te levantamos- dijo levantando su ceja como de costumbre. Jackie volteo los ojos y tomo la mano de Harvar. Por un instante penso en dejar su mano ahi, pero a fin de cuentas la dejo caer, suspirando dramaticamente.

De un solo golpe sintio que la atropellaban desde atras y vio como se alejaba de Harvar y Ox. Volteo la cabeza un poco mas para ver a Kim detras de ella empujandola con todas sus fuerzas.

- Que haces?-

- YA ME ESTAS CANSANDO JACKELINE!- dijo la joven alterada y junto su dedo pulgar con el indice - ESTOY ASIII (tambaleo su mano enfrente de la cara de jackie) DE CERCA DE DECIRLE A HARVAR YO MISMA QUE TE GUSTA!!-

Jackie, con la mirada inmediatamente clavada en el piso, se sonrojo de una manera alarmantemente rapida -yo... NO SE DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!-

Kim suspiro mientras ponia un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga -Ya diselo, has esperado demasiado tiempo y no quiero apresurarte... bueno, en realidad si. YA DILE!! Que te empiezas a ver simplemente ridicula!-

Jackie cruzo los brazos, su orgullo herido -Mira quien me aconseja, se orita ni-le-he-dado-un-beso-a-Ox-- Esta vez fue el turno de Kim para sonrojar.

- Eso no tiene NADA que ver!-

-Tienes razon, si no fuera por Harvar y por mi, ni se hubieran dado cuenta de que se gustaban!-

-Jackeline, ese fue un golpe bajo!!-

- No lo fue!-

- Si lo fue!-

- QUE NO!-

- QUE SI!-

- NO!-

- SI!-

- Que rayos hacen?-

- AAAH! Que demonios Harvar, cuando apareciste?!-

-En serio, cuando apareciste...?-

Harvar miro con curiosidad a las jovenes. -Cuando empezaron a actuar como dos mocosas...- de repente su cara dio la sonrisa mas picara que pudo crear - A caso decian algo que no deberia oir?-

Aunque pareciera imposible, el sonrojo de Jackie empeoro. Pero recuperando su orgullo, lo ignoro con la mano y siguio caminando con Kim a su lado -Nada que te importe. Idiota.-

Harvar sonrio mientras las alcanzaba, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y le dio un peque o choque. Ambas chicas saltaron y Jackie inmediatamente volteo con ambas manos encendidas.

Su sonrisa de monstruo determinado se mostraba en todo su furor - ¿Por que te parecio buena idea ectrocutarme?-

- ¿Por que te parecio buena idea llamarme idiota?-

-Fastidiar a Eruka por un rato te dejo el ego demasiado alto, no crees?-

-Jackie, yo no te he hecho nada que tu no hayas buscado- dijo Harvar lanzando una chispas de sus manos.

-Estas muerto.-

Harvar sonrio. Como le gustaba esa sonrisa. -Intentalo.-

Jackie se lanzo a la batalla, y Harvar corrio hacia ella.

Kim volteo la cabeza y tomo a Ox de la mano -Nos vamos, ellos se entienden-

-Pero yo queria veer-

-Sigue caminando Ox!- dijo la bruja aumentando el paso.

Su novio-mas-o-menos le siguio el paso y apreto la mano de Kim. -Que quieres hacer mientras estamos solos?- dijo el chico con la voz mas seductora que pudo y con su cara de soy-lo-maximo. Del golpe Kim solto la mano de Ox y comenzo a dar zancadas para dejarlo a el atras, mientras ella decia incoherencias con la voz alta y con la cara roja. Ox sonrio, se encogio los hombros y comenzo a pensar en como se disculparia con Kim... y que harian de cena.

Mientras tanto, Jackie sentia como su pierna daba peque os saltos, y la ex-blancura de la camisa de Harvar tenia ya mas de una chamuscada.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y sus brazos, o mejor dicho armas, entraron en contacto.

Harvar sonrio -De que te descargas?-

- De que crees?! He estado una hora con mi trasero en un escalon mientras mis amigos arriesgan si vida!- dijo Jackie mientras cargaba su brazo derecho y una bola de fuego se despegaba por los aires hacia Harvar. -Y no puedo superar tu maldita cara-  
susurro la chica mientras Harvar se distraia esquivando su ataque.

Ella acumulo aire antes de volver a hablar - Tu que piensas?! Algunas vez en tu vida dejaras tu cara de roca y diras lo que sientes?-

Harvar levanto las cejas en sorpresa. Algo la molestaba, y mucho - De que hablas?- dijo con pura curiosidad.

Jackie se carcajeo de una forma demasiado macabra para el gusto de Harvar -Idiota!- le dijo, y lanzo una ola de fuego en direccion al otro. Asi duraron un buen rato. Jackie se descargaba, Harvar se divertia; y en su relacion algo trastornada,  
no habia forma de entretenerse que les diera mas adrenalina que esto. Se insultaban, de vez en cuando lanzaban indirectas,  
se querian, se divertian. Esta era la version mas pura de su relacion de amor y odio. La eterna competencia entre ellos se materializaba en esta manera de vez en cuando, en tardes que no hallaban que hacer, y las veces que se les dificultaba e xpresarse con palabras. En un momento lanzaban los ataques con rabia, pero siempre llegaban al punto que cada vez que se lanzaban algo reian.

En los ultimos momentos Harvar lanzo un rayo que Jackie evadio por poco; eso si, despues de evadirlo ella hizo un intento de correr y termino limpiando el piso con su cara. Se levanto con el orgullo herido y decidio rotundamente que ya habia sido suficiente . Solo tuvo que mirar a Harvar para que este la entediera (Mientras el hacia todo lo posible para no apuntar y carcajearse de ella, la unica se al de su burla una sonrisa de medio lado). El muchacho se sacudio ineficazmente la chaqueta y lentamente se acerco a ella y le ofrecio su mano. Se dieron las manos, en la forma que siempre lo hacian despues de una buenta batalla. La unica diferencia esta vez fue que Jackie halo de la mano de Harvar y lo tiro al suelo, ella siguiendolo un momento despues entre risas.

Se derrumbaron en el suelo. Quedaron boca arriba y con los pies de lados opuestos, de forma que sus cabeza se juntaban. La coleta de Harvar cosquilleaba al hombro de Jackie, causando una eventual risita de la muchacha. En cambio, Harvar se sentia invadido por el aroma del shampoo de Jackie. Ambos respiraban profundamente, el cansancio finalmente haciendo efecto.

-Te hace falta mas punteria cuando tiras a objetos lejanos...- dijo Jackie, comenzando la rutina de evaluarse mutuamente.

-Tus ataques estan fortaleciendoce, pero siempre esta pendiente por si te atacan; te concentras mucho en lo que sucede enfrente de ti, mira a los alrededores.-

-Quiero una dona-

-Abrieron una pasteleria a tres calles.-

-Me pregunto si esta vez los cajeros tendran buen humor...-

-No culpes a nadie por haber encendido media vitrina.-

Jackie sonrio. -No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando.-

-Buen chiste.- dijo el muchacho volteando los ojos.

-Aquella nube parece nariz.-

-En tus sueños... probablemente.- dijo el. Jackie volteo los ojos.

_Smack._

-Ouch...?- dijo Harvar, sobandose la cabeza.

-No hables, tu voz me molesta.-

-Pero no es nada comparado con tu vocesita chillona.-

-Callate- dijo la chica, sonriendo.

Asi podria vivir por un buen tiempo, quizas no le tendria que decir nada al final de todo. Es cierto, adoraba a ese muchacho con toda su alma, pero eso no evitaba que lo amara aun mas como su mejor amigo. Esto probablemente haria chillar a Kim, pero era cierto. Harvar era ese cable que la desconectaba del mundo (tanto de buena como de mala manera). Era su distraccion, pero al mismo tiempo una necesidad. Lo que mas disfrutaba era el hecho de que Harvar ignoraba toda se al de una completa confianza entre ellos, pero aun asi ella sabia que el no la dejaria. Aunque a veces verlo sonreir la aceleraba, o las ganas de tumbarlo de abrazos la invadieran, era algo con lo que podia vivir.

No se necesitaba declarar para nada. Nuuuuunca... quiero decir, quien pensaria en eso?

Jackie pensaria eso, obviamente.

Dio unas lagrimas dramaticas en su mente y vio hacia los cielos intranquilamente "_Por que me haces esto?!" _No habia forma ni madera de que se le pasaria esto, no es asi?

Volteo a ver a Harvar, quien jugaba con una hojita como el perfecto ni o grande que era. _"Pedazo de tonto"_ lo insulto mentalmente.

Harvar volteo los ojos cansadamente. -Algun dia de estos tendras que buscar otro insulto sabes? Mocosa-

- Lo dije en voz alta verdad?-

-Cuando creia que no serias mas torpe...- dijo el chico con su cara de soy-mas-importante-que-tu, la cual ultimamente se habia convertido en la cara de tengo-ganas-de-molestar-a-Jackie.

De ese modo Jackie se sento en el suelo y comenzo a sacudirse la ropa; Harvar olvidado e ignorado a sus espaldas. Pero claro que eso solo lo pretendia. Ella se termino de lavantar y esucho como el se movia. El muchacho tomo aire para hablar.

-Sabes, creo que tambien me gustas-

Harvar se habia sentado, y miraba calmadamente a la espalda de Jackie. La muchacha no se movio, la unica se al de vida fue la fuerza con que se apretaba las manos.

De repente, exploto.

-JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Grito la chica acercandose al otro entre carcajadas -QUE-QUE- QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! JAJAJAJAJA-  
Se sostenia la estomago mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia los aires -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- reia Jackie mientras se secaba las lagrimas - Por que dirias eso?!- dijo la muchacha, entre risas.

Lentamente la risa se volvio un poco mas nerviosa y se comenzo a rascar la cabeza -Quiero decir, que te haria pensar eso?- decia la muchacha entre risas nerviosas - DE QUE HABLAS?- dijo la chica, en un ataque de risas (o mejor dicho muecas) nerviosas. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, y digamos que Harvar estaba un poco mas alarmado.

Tendria que hacer mas que eso, supuso el muchacho. Miro a Jackie tratando de traspasar toda la seriedad que tenia, y se quito los lentes. Jackie se comenzo a alejar lentamente, una mezcla de terror y sorpresa en su cara.

Harvar le sonrio.

-NOOO NO PUEDE SER! PERO SI NUNCA TE DIJE NADA- la chica comenzo a saltar en el lugar, sus manos cubriendo su cara con terror.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE KIM TE LO DIJO! LA MATARE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! POR SHINIGAMI! PERO SI TU ERES COMPLETAMENTE TIESO! NO HUBO FORMA DE QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA!!-

-De hecho--

-PERO SI ES IMPOSIBLE! NO PUDE HABER SIDO TAN ESTUPIDAMENTE OBVIA!!- gritaba la chica, a unos diez metros de Harvar, y batiendo sus manos freneticamente en el aire.

Harvar levanto un dedo.

- FUI TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE OBVIA?!- grito Jackie con terror. - NO ME CONTESTES!-

Jackie se derrumbo en el suelo con sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Su cabeza hubiera expulsado humo con todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza; pero luego de unos segundos, de un solo golpe hizo contacto visual con Harvar. El joven volvio a sonreir, e inmediatamente Jackie lo comprendio todo.

- LA CARTA!!- Mil y una groserias y maldiciones corrieron por la cabeza de Jackie en un solo instante. Nunca antes habia sentido una verguenza y una rabia tan potente. Por que habia escrito esa bendita carta en primer lugar? Ah si, creyo que seria buena idea que Harvar se enterara de sus sentimientos. A que condenada persona le parece eso una buena idea? A quien mas, que a Jackie.

- Pero la pisaron!- dijo la chica, algo mas calmada pero aun asi con algo parecido a un chillido.

-No lo suficientemente rapido- dijo Harvar, con sus ojos negros algo entretenidos.

-Dios, podria morir en este momento- dijo la joven, finalmente relajando los hombros y viendo a la cara a su mejor amigo. Le gusto lo que vio. El muchacho tenia una ligera sonrisa, su cara despejada ya que no estaba usando los lentes. Sus ojos relajados por alguna extra a razon. Estaba sentado tranquilamente, como si esperara que algo sucediera.

Y en ese momento, volvio todo a su cabeza como una patada en el abdomen. Al instante tuvo tal sensacion en el estomago que penso que vomitaria.

-tu-tu-tu-- tartamudeo Jackie, ambas manos sobre sus labios.

Harvar finalmente se levanto, sin que se le olvidara sacudirse los pantalones. Delicadamente se fue acercando hacia Jackie; sonrisa siempre presente. En el momento que se paro enfrente de Jackie, la chica bajo sus manos. Un fuerte sonrojo y la mirada clavada al suelo inmediatamente se presentaron en su cara mientras encontraba la voz para terminar la oracion.

- Tambien te gusto?- Pregunto la chica, algo atonita.

-Si, y no tengo la menor idea del porque.-

-...-

-...-

- Por que?-

Harvar volteo los ojos -Nunca cambiaras- dijo el joven antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarla.

Jackie volo al quinto cielo y regreso. No fue un beso anormal, fue calmado y corto. Pero fue de Harvar. Eso era lo que la hizo sentir de ese modo; de todos los sentimientos chocantes y fuertes que habia sentido en ese dia, este habia sido el mas poderoso.

Un beso de Harvar.

Quien lo diria? Su estomago se revolco, siguiendo a su cerebro el cual exploto finalmente. Los labios del muchacho habian sido secos, y sus delgados labios se sintieron perfectos con los de ella. Esto se sentia como un sue o (o una pesadilla, depende del punto de vista), la joven sabia que al despertar al dia siguiente no lo creeria.

Pero que demonios, aprovecharia todo lo que pudiera, para el momento de separarse Jackie tan solo era una cara feliz y enamorada, pero de esa manera le gustaba.

Harvar la miro a los ojos con su cara regresando al samblante serio, a lo que Jackie estaba acostumbrada. -Tonta- le dijo una vez y siguio caminando, no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Jackie ignoro el comentario y lo siguio tal cual pajarito aprendiendo a volar: lento y algo torpe. Asi caminaron por unos momentos, pero despues de no mucho tiempo Harvar se detuvo y volteo a ver a Jackie.

-Ah, por cierto. Toma- dijo el muchacho arronjandole un chocolate a la muchacha.

Jackie quedo algo sorprendida por su accion. -Gracias- dijo algo sonrojoda.

Harvar le dio una peque a sonrisa, y siguio caminando enfrente de ella.

"De hecho Kilik te lo envio... pero mejor para mi" penso el chico con una sonrisa picara decorando su cara mientras miraba a la joven derritiendose por el gesto.

- Harvar!- llamo la muchacha, haciendo que el se volteara.

La chica corrio hacia el y le dio otro beso. Esta vez Harvar sintio la sonrisa de la chica, pero cuando se separaron ella fue la que hablo.

-No me pude resistir- dijo Jackie plantando otro momentaneo beso, pero esta vez ella fue la que siguio caminando, dejandolo a el atras.

El dio una peque a sonrisa mientras tocaba sus labios, sintiendo el sabor a chocolate. Metio ambas manos en sus bolsillos y encogio los hombros mientras veia a Jackie caminar feliz un poco mas adelante.

Podria acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

-Dios mio, debes estar bromeando- dijo Kim mientras recordaba la escena de los otros dos. -Esto debe ser una broma- dijo la chica, algo descepcionada.

- Por que? Me parecio perfectamente romantico.- dijo Ox, mientras le entregaba un helado a la bruja.

-Si, tuvo la suficiente azucar para causarme diabetes, muchas gracias.-

-Vamos Kim, no estuvo tan mal. Ademas, lo unico que te causara diabetes es ese helado-

LA joven miro amenazadoramente al otro y le dio una buena mordida al helado - Lo unico que falto fue el perfecto atardecer ridiculo de fondo!- dijo la chica ignorando el comentario sobre el helado.

-Nadie te mando a espiar-

- Tenia que vigilar que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan! Y eso tu lo sabes- le dijo a su novio mientras el otro le robaba un poco de helado.

-En realidad, quien sabe que hubiera pasado sin nuestra ayuda...-

* * *

"Hace tiempo, en estas mismas tierras luego de que Jackie le contara a Kim sobre el fallido intento de ganar el corazon de Harvar con una nota, Kim Diehl decidio entrometerse en la relacion de su arma con el otro muchacho.

"Despues de clase, el joven Harvar D'Eclair se acercaria a su casillero, pensando que seria un dia normal. Pero no! BAM el joven Ox Ford aparece, tentando a Harvar sobre la hermosamente romantica relacion que podria haber entre el y la hermosa, inteligente,  
e ingenua compa era de Kim, Jacquline O'Lantern.

"Despues del intento de introducirse en la mente de Harvar, la joven KIM DIEHL! OH Dios mio, le lanzaria a el joven Harvar una nota que jamas hubiera esperado.

" No lo podia creer! Era una perfectamente cuadrada carta que declaraba el interes hormonal y sentimental de la joven Jacqueline hacia su persona. Oh la gran sorpresa!

"Kim Diehl habia sido muy inteligente, con ayuda del talento gramatico de Maka Albarn, habian podido hacer una identica copia de la letra de la joven Jacqueline. Y que bonita letra habia sido aquella.

"Pero para que Harvar supusiera que habia sido de Jacqueline la autora de aquella carta, Kim tuvo la necesidad de pasar con la misma Jackie (OH DIOS MIO LA EMOCION!) al lado de Harvar justo antes de lanzar la carta.

"Fue una mision arriesgada, pero se pudo hacer.

"Pero un momento! Entonces como sabria Harvar que la carta habia sido pisoteada? Pues como creen?

"Pisoteandola.

"Pero la joven Kim y el joven Ox habian pensado en eso, por supuesto que si! Asi que les dijeron a sus queridos amigos que en el momento en que la nota fuera arrojada hacia Harvar, pero lamentablemente cayera en el suelo; los jovenes Soul Eater y Black Star entrarian en accion! Con un excelente talento dejaron marcadas sus huellas en la nota, pero tardaron un poco mas de lo necesario para atacar a la hoja de papel, dandole la oportunidad a Harvar de leer la nota.

"Brillante, brillante! Casi tan brillante como si lo hubiero hecho yo mismo..."

-Excalibur, de que hablas?- pregunto un hada que de coincidencia volo sobre el arma en medio de su historia epica de mucha genialidad.

-OOhh de que hablo, es una excelente pregunta.-

El hada parpadeo.

- Mi leyenda comenzo en el siglo 12!-

Y asi tan rapido como llego, se fue.

* * *

-Bueno, menos mal que pudimos ayudar- dijo Ox, tranquilamente sentandose al lado de Kim.

-Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si los hubieramos dejado solos?-

-Ja, probablemente el Apocalipsis...-

-Probablemente.- dijo la chica, sin la minima idea de la ironia con la que hablaba.

Y de ese modo seguirian, ayudandose los unos con los otros, cada vez creando mas amores.

**FIN**

_Y en realidad si, porque despues de el intento fallido de ayudar a la relacion entre Black Star y Patty, quedaron demasiado trastornados como para seguir._


End file.
